


Settle Down With Me

by Toxic_Valentine



Series: Pull Me Down Hard And Drown Me In Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Amnesia, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Isaac Lahey, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Coyote Malia Tate, Drinking to Cope, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Peter Hale, Good Theo Raeken, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isaac Feels, Kitsune Kira Yukimura, Knotting, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Non-Evil Jennifer Blake, Oblivious Derek, POV Stiles, Pack Feels, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Protective Isaac Lahey, Protective Lydia, Protective Scott, Puppy Love, Puppy Piles, Sassy Lydia, Sassy Peter Hale, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Harm, Sheriff Stilinski Is So Done, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski Ships It, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Shy Liam, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles' Name Is Mieczyslaw, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Amnesia, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Valentine/pseuds/Toxic_Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Derek, by the time you read this with your oblivious self I’ll probably be moved out and in New York. So… I’m sure you can decipher who is writing this by now because of the handwriting, but I just wanted you to know that I love you and am very thankful for your friendship because if it weren’t for you I’d be a mess. You’re my rock, my ride or die, my best friend, my knight in shining armor whenever I become a damsel in distress, and most importantly - my savior.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first public fan fic. Please be gentle. I'll keep updating the tags, let me know if I miss any. I don't own anything. MTV owns all Teen Wolf rights. This is simply all fictional. The story belongs to me so please, don't steal it or any part of it. I worked very hard on this.. I'll try to update at least once a week, depending on the feedback.. Bare with me please.  
> If you guys want me to include the list of songs I listen to when writing/reading these chapters so it "hits you in the feels" please let me know. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy.. I'm up for any suggestions or prompts. I'm tired of hiding in the closet. I love writing but get too shy. Help me out here..

 

Stiles looked at Derek and for once felt nothing but sadness. The giddy feeling Derek once gave him had disappeared and he wasn’t sure if it’d ever be back. Stiles looked away chuckling sarcastically to himself and shook his head then inhaled deeply. “You know, I used to always hold you on a pedestal and feel butterflies in my stomach every time you smiled? I used to love the way you made your voice sound different just to make me laugh, the way you sang, your passion for dancing, your laugh, the way we slow danced, and even your dorky ways; just everything about you really. For a while I actually believed that I was falling in love with you, but in reality I was just falling in love with the idea of you because a small part of me had hoped that you saw me as more than what we were. But realistically speaking, you never even saw me that way, maybe at some point in time, but surely not now, not when she was all you saw. It was always Kate Jennifer, wasn’t it? I never even mattered to you, no matter how many times I fixed you up and patched up your broken heart, you just kept running back to her and having her break you time and time again.” Stiles paused to look at him for a moment, then scoffed and shook his head.

 

"I used to think so highly of you even though you always treated me horribly." He looked up into Derek's hazel eyes; as he opened his mouth to protest, and just shook his head. "Don’t you dare say that you didn’t, because you did; whether it was intentional or not, whether you realized you were doing it or not, it still happened." Derek looked at him with pleading eyes. "You really hurt me. With all the pushing me away and ignoring me and giving me subtle hints of wanting to be with me and giving me hope of a possible future with you then retreating altogether. You’re so thick, that you don’t even realize you do it. You’re just so damn daft, sometimes I wonder why I even stuck around. And to be honest, looking back on it, I stuck around for nothing. You strung me along for such a long time that I slowly started to be okay with it. You had the advantage because you knew that I would always be there for you, that I wanted to break down all your walls, that I would be anything and everything you needed and more. The whole entire time, you knew, you just used me to your advantage." Stiles sighed and looked down. His hair falling in front of his face and for once he let it stay there. He no longer felt the need to brush it back from his eyes, if tears fell from them then so be it. He shouldn’t have to hide his tears any longer from the guy who always put them there. If Derek had to see him be this vulnerable, then so be it because he no longer cared. He wanted to be done with him, to push him away, to tell Derek to leave him alone but he just couldn’t bring himself to do so. He knew he would never have the strength to see him walk away, to see Derek leave him to fight his own fears of being alone. Stiles needed him more than he would ever know.

 

"How could you do this to me? How could you sit back and watch me hurt over all this nonsense? All those times I came running to you about my relationship problems, did you really think that all those tears and rants were all for another girl or guy for that matter?!" he exclaimed, looking at Derek with bewilderment. Derek shrugged and looked out the window, looking for an answer to all of his questions...

 


	2. Pieces of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek woke up to sunlight dancing on a creamy white canvas covered in freckles. "What the fuck _happened ___last night?" he thought to himself. He took a look around the room and actually became aware of his surroundings. He leaned over and gently placed a kiss on Stiles' forehead. "I'm sorry.. Last night, from what I remember was wonderful but this was a mistake.." he whispered and slowly got out of bed. He gathered all of his belongings and gently closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for j.luis cause they asked. Thanks for the support and I hope you like it..  
> So maybe me going to see 50 shades of grey kinda helped.. Sorry not sorry lol

 

 

Derek woke up to sunlight dancing on a creamy white canvas covered in freckles. "What the fuck happened last night?" he thought to himself. He took a look around the room and actually became aware of his surroundings. He leaned over and gently placed a kiss on Stiles' forehead. "I'm sorry... Last night, from what I remember was wonderful but this was a mistake...” he whispered and slowly got out of bed. He gathered all of his belongings and gently closed the door behind him.

  
Stiles rolled over and went to put his arm on top of Derek but instead found a cold spot. He looked around the room and saw all of his things were gone too, except his guitar and watch. "You take everything except your guitar and watch... What the fuck..?" he said to nobody in particular. He got up and stretched only to figure out how sore he was. "Fuck that hurts!" he exclaimed. "What happened last night..?"

 

xXx   The Previous Night; Scott/Isaac/Stiles Getting Ready at Isaac's   xXx

 

  
"Relax Stiles, you look hot. All eyes are going to be on you, stop being so insecure. You look panty-dropping hot." Scott said with confidence. "You're the hot girl. Don't worry."

  
"Scott shut up. He looks fuckable." Isaac argued.

  
"Both of you shut up. I don't want to look like the hot girl, I just want to get somebody's attention" Stiles said while turning around. He didn't want Scott and Isaac to see him blush. _"Besides it's not like he's going to be there anyways, he usually just drops off Cora, Erica, and Boyd. So I don't see why I have to get all dressed up."_ Stiles thought to himself.

  
"I just want to drink and enjoy my Friday night. It's a party/bonfire not the VMA's...” he argued while turning around to look at the both of them.

  
"No. It's _Lydia's_ party. She's the anti-Christ- the fashion police. You name it. She'd eat you up and spit you out if you wore that outfit." Scott said with disgust as he pointed to the pair of worn out skinny jeans and band tee on the floor. "This outfit is way better, trust me. It shows off your toned arms and hints at a 6 pack underneath your shirt, and your skinny jeans compliment you, just right. So relax me and Isaac would never steer you wrong."

  
Scott was right and Stiles sure as hell didn't want to piss off Lydia and make her take him on a shopping spree yet again. He was a human being with feelings, not some fucking life-sized Ken doll.

  
"If we don't get a move on we're going to be more than fashionably late. So let's get a move on!" Isaac announced, jumping off the dresser and heading towards the door. "Shotgun!" he shouted and raced towards the door so Scott wouldn't beat him to it. "Fuck!" Scott shouted. Stiles laughed and grabbed his keys and phone. He got outside and saw his two idiots-for-best-friends fighting for the front seat. "You both shouldn't even bother, I promised Danny we'd pick him up and he called way before either of you. So get in the back." Stiles laughed as Isaac rolled his eyes and Scott's jaw dropped.

  
"Why don't you and Danny get together anyways, it's not like you two haven't already fucked... I mean it was pretty obviously who topped Sir Limps-A-Lot." Isaac snickered from the backseat.

  
"Shut the fuck up shrimp dick. It was a one-time thing that turned out to not last more than a month anyways. Plus we only did it to get Ethan jealous so that Danny could get with him. It was all a part of the plan and so far it's working. Tonight he should be closing the deal. Plus Lydia was the mastermind behind it because she and Aiden are geniuses. I don't want anyone else knowing about that." Stiles said as they pulled up to Danny's house.

  
"Hey, guys. Thanks for the lift, Allison said her and Jackson would be late so that's why I crashed your ride. Hope it's okay?" Danny said with a smile. A sweetheart like him never had any problems. He got along with everybody so it was really hard to say no to him or be mean. He was actually a puppy.  
"Of course not." Isaac and Scott said in unison.

 

  
xXx   At Lydia's House, Party in Full Swing   xXx

 

  
Stiles and Derek were sitting across the bonfire from each other. Derek was currently singing an acoustic version of "Miles Away by Memphis May Fire" while strumming his guitar. He had already sung "Home by Michael Buble" and the acoustic version of "The Worst of Them by Issues". The entire time he sang he was staring directly into Stiles' eyes. Now he was starting to sing "Swing Life Away by MGK and Kellin Quinn" with Scott. Still keeping eye contact Derek smiled and winked at Stiles. He felt his heart stutter.

  
"Alright, you saps let’s play shot for shot!" Lydia yelled as everyone one else cheered and went back inside.

  
"Let's make this interesting... Let's start this night off with If I Ever" Erica said with a smirk. She knew, along with Lydia, knew pretty much everyone's secrets anyway. "I'll start... I've never had sex in a pool." Lydia was the only one to drink.

  
"What?" Lydia exclaimed. "Aiden is very adventurous. Sue me." Everyone either shuddered or laughed. "Well, I've never had somebody choke me during sex."  
It was Derek's turn to drink. Everybody looked at him in shock. He finished his cup and looked at everyone; he threw his head back and laughed loudly.

 

"Ahem... I've uhh... I've never had sex with a guy?" he said while everybody except Boyd, Jackson, Aiden, and Cora took a shot. When they were all done a chorus of "Scott you slept with a guy before?!" and "Stiles when did you lose your virginity?!" went around the group of friends. Stiles blushed and Scott looked away. Everyone saw the exchange and Derek was the first to speak up.

  
"Did Scott take your virginity Stiles?" he said just above a whisper, he didn't want to admit that the thought hurt him quite a bit.

  
"What? No...” Scott stuttered and Stiles looked shocked. Everyone just kept sharing glances. The air got a little tense.

  
"Uhm... SO... ANYWAYS...” Stiles said then cleared his throat. "I've never topped?" he said with his new found confidence and looked Derek square in the eye. It was a silent challenge with a hint of an invitation. The group broke out in laughs and wolf whistles. Everyone took a shot that time. Allison looked at Stiles directly. "Stiles? Can you actually come with me upstairs? I need to talk to you."

  
Lydia spoke before Stiles could. "About what precious?" she said with a sly smile already knowing what Allison wished to speak to him about.

 

  
xXx   At Lydia's House; Stiles/Allison/Jackson Upstairs   xXx 

 

Allison was the first to speak. "Look, I know this is awkward for you... But can you help us with something?"

  
"Of course, just as long as I don't have to physically touch you guys sexually...” Stiles said jokingly. That made Allison and Jackson flinch a little bit. "Oh my god… Are you are serious?" he exclaimed.

  
"Well not exactly. But it's just a touchy subject for us and I knew that you weren't going to judge us or anything." Jackson said. "Look it's just... We know that you're the most experienced one besides Lydia and well asking my ex-girlfriend is a little awkward... You may have everyone downstairs fooled about you being a damn near virgin but not us. We know about you and Danny's escapades. Anyways... can you help us with a threesome? We are getting bored with vanilla sex." Jackson continued ignoring Stiles' jaw dropping. Allison kept fidgeting and looking everywhere else except at Stiles.

 

Stiles didn't know what to say. He's never known that Allison had this side to her, she always seems so  _fragile_ and timid. But the thought of watching her fall apart beneath him had his blood _boiling_. If he was being honest, the thought of the three of them together getting into all sorts of _predicaments_ was actually really exhilarating. He didn't even want to know how they found about him and Danny, how anyone in the group found out for that matter... Stiles took a deep breath and glanced at the couple sitting on the bed... After what seemed like hours, Stiles opened his mouth to talk.

 

"I'll let you guys know next week. Deal?" he glanced between the two of them.

 

Jackson only smiled and nodded. He looked to Allison, "What do you think babe? Will you be okay with waiting just a little bit longer for Daddy and our little doe-eyed crush?"

 

Allison blushed and bit her lip. She gasped a little and leaned into Jackson's touch. She could feel the vibrator moved rapidly inside of her, Jackson turning up the modes. "Y-ye-yes Daddy..."

 

Just hearing her say that got Stiles all worked up. She just sounded so **wrecked**.

 

  
xXx   Meanwhile; Downstairs   xXx

 

  
"What do you think is going on upstairs??" Derek said as he shared a look with Isaac and Scott.

 

  
"Relax; our little dandelion can handle whatever it is," Lydia said. "Yeah, Batman's got this," Erica said in agreement.

 

  
xXx   Later That Night; Everybody Is Drinking and Dancing   xXx

 

  
Stiles could feel a panic attack coming on. What Allison and Jackson had asked him was being blown out of proportion in his head. They knew about him and Danny. Would Jackson tell anyone? What if it ruined his chances with Derek? What if everyone thought he was some slut? What if Danny stopped being friends with him because Ethan wouldn't want to be with him after hearing that?

  
All these questions were swarming in his head and he needed to get away. He looked around and saw that everyone was occupied. What he failed to see was that a certain brooding green eyed Derek had been watching him since he came downstairs looking flushed with a dumbfounded looking Allison and Jackson. Derek could sense Stiles' anxiety from across the room; he also couldn't help but notice the change in atmosphere. He could read Stiles' body language and could feel the panic attack coming on.

  
Stiles was upstairs pacing back and forth. He was trying to calm himself down with no avail. A light knock on the door broke his concentration and made him jump back slightly. He walked to the door, unlocked it, and opened it to reveal a shy looking Derek holding two cups filled with more alcohol.

  
"Hey, I noticed you weren't downstairs... You alright?" Derek said quietly.

  
"Y-Yeah. I'm... Ahem... Uhh... Fine. Yeah. I'm Fine." Stiles said with a small smile.

  
"Y'sure? Cause you just stuttered a little bit there...” Derek chuckled and led them to the bed. There sat down side by side and took the cup from Derek.  
"So what's in these cups anyways? They smell a little... Strong?" Stiles said suggestively.

  
Derek smiled and said "Oh you know... The famous Hale Tonic. It's been known to be a pick-me-up. Care to indulge in one with me Stiles?" The way Derek said his name sent shivers down his spine. Stiles blushed and took a sip of the cup. Derek watched him like a hawk. He smiled into his own cup and drank the rest of it. He gingerly took the cup away from Stiles and put it on the bedside table.

  
He looked at Stiles and leaned in. "Can I?" Derek whispered. Stiles wasn't sure what he meant but nodded anyways. "Say it Stiles. Let me hear you." Stiles moaned a little at the sound of his name rolling off of Derek's tongue.

  
"Yes, Derek." came Stiles' shaky reply. That was all the confirmation his needed because Derek immediately attacked his neck in kisses.

  
Derek started sucking on his collar bone and leaning into Stiles so he was forced to lie down. Derek grasped Stiles' hips and moved them up so they were lying on top of the pillows. Derek leaned down again to bite the side of Stiles' neck and ground his hard member against Stile's. He grinned when he heard Stiles whimper. Stiles dragged his nails across Derek's back and shoulders, earning a moan in response.

  
"Derek... Please. Take. Off. Your. Shirt. For. The. Love. Of. All. That. Is. Holy!" Stiles demanded.

  
Derek grinned and took off both his shirt and pants gracefully. Stiles flailed after him. When they both laid back down they were in nothing but their boxers.

 

"Are you sure you want to do this Stiles?" Derek asked.

  
Stiles looked in his eyes, putting his arms around Derek's neck and pulling him on top of himself, and took a deep breath. "I've wanted this since the first day I saw you running in the woods all those years ago when Scott lost his inhaler and Isaac accidentally hit you…" Derek chuckled as he recalled that memory.

  
“God I've been waiting all night to get my hands on you,” he growls into Stiles' ear making him shudder, “been thinking about that fucking mouth of yours, waiting to see how good you’ll look gagging on my cock. Watching you take a hit and pout those pretty lips out had me so fucking hard baby, and now we’re finally alone, I get to do what I want to you, huh?” he grins hungrily. Stiles moaned loudly.

  
"Yes, Derek. Just please give me more...” Stiles begged.

  
“You’re so ready for it, aren't you?” he mutters against Stiles’ skin, letting his mouth wander down his neck, sucking in more bruises, before latching onto his nipples, making Stiles yelp and twitch. His cock is leaking pre-cum onto his stomach already, and he just wants more, wants Derek’s mouth, wants to get his mouth on Derek, wants so much and he knows they don’t have to rush but he wants to anyway.

  
“Yeah- yes, I want it, want you,” he keens as Derek closes his teeth around his right nipple and pulls back, watching him get all puffy. His fingers follow, flicking at the sensitive little nub while the other hand keeps his wrists pinned and Stiles absolutely writhes with the need to touch.

  
“Yeah? You want me? What do you want baby? Want my mouth? Do you want me to lick your tight little ass until you come? Want me to stick my fingers in there too, get you nice and ready for my cock so you’ll be all loose and sweet for me?” he mumbles, voice low, and Stiles can barely concentrate because now the hand that was on his nipple is circling his dick, jerking lightly, and it’s not nearly enough. “I asked you a question baby.”

  
Stiles moans at the use of the pet name again, “Please, please- can I have your mouth Derek? I want that, want you to lick me open, get me all wet for you,” he pants, voice wet. He groans when Derek jerks him a little bit hard, nipping at his jaw before letting his wrists go. His hands fall to those broad shoulders as Derek slides down his body, grating his beard against his pale skin and marking it up, making him blush underneath his moles.

  
“Good boy,” Derek praises darkly, and Stiles wines at that, “good boy,” he says again kissing slowly at Stiles’ inner thighs, teasing him mercilessly with his wet mouth. Stiles arches into the touch needy, letting out a pathetic little whimper.

  
“Please Derek, w-wanna come with your tongue in my ass,” he breathes as his thighs quiver. It seems to do the trick because Derek’s hands suddenly grip onto him tightly; grabbing his slim waist and flipping him over with ease, making him moan at being manhandled so easily. Derek feels so big looming behind him, and he mashes his face into the bed to turn and get a good look at him, dick bulging out in his boxers. It makes him incredibly hot, being laid out and bare for Derek who still has his fucking boxers on, makes him feel like a lush and he blushes right down to his neck when Derek pulls apart his cheeks with those thick fingers, makes eye contact with him before dripping a long trail of spit down his crack. Stiles jumps with it, crying out when Derek uses one of his thick fingers to smear it into his hole.

  
“So fucking pretty baby, your little hole is so fucking pretty. I can’t wait to get my mouth there, make you come on my tongue,” Derek growls, grabbing Stiles' ass, making the boy arch under him so beautifully, skin pink and gorgeous, ass pushing back towards him.

  
“Oh shit, yes please Derek, wanna come- please make me come,” he begs, arching his back even more, reaching his arms back and spreading his ass open easily. He clenches his hole, winks it at Derek for good measure because he wants and the only thing he can think of is getting that fucking mouth on him.

  
“And you beg so sweetly, so polite. Ask me again baby, be a good boy for me and ask for my fucking tongue in your ass,” Derek groans, gripping Stiles’ hips and tilting them just so, making the boy look even more irresistible, ass in the air and face pressed so fully into the mattress.

  
He moans, wiggling on the bed, “Please can I h-have your tongue in my ass Derek? I want- can you please make me come? I need to come.”

  
Derek grins wolfishly, looking pleased and smug before- finally- putting his mouth where Stiles wants it, never breaking eye contact until he has too. He starts off with the flat of his tongue, licking over his hole wetly, making it twitch and getting spit everywhere before nibbling on his rim, making him gasp and stutter, reach back further to get his hands in Derek’s hair.

  
“Oh more please, right there, right there,” he bucks his hips wildly, searching for more as Derek prods at him with the tip of his tongue expertly, delving into his hole for one second before pulling back and spitting right into him. He rubs it into the little pink pucker with his thumb, and Stiles can see his curious and concentrated face as he does so. Stiles clenches the hand in Derek’s hair to spur him on.

  
“You like that baby? Show me you want it,” he commands, punctuating his statement with a hard slap to Stiles ass. He moans loudly at that, wiggling back into it, the sting of pain making his dick twitch where it’s hanging under him. Derek laughs, chuckling deeply and his face heats up in embarrassment at how he reacted to that. He clenches his hole too, separating his cheeks with his hands even though his shoulders are aching with the strain of it, he just wants to come though, wants Derek to put his tongue back and get him all loose and wet and sloppy with his tongue and his fingers, fuck him with a hand on the back of his neck, pressing him into the mattress. Wants to turn around and suck Derek off until he comes on his face, wants Derek to come in him, wants so much and he doesn't know how to get it all at once, but right now he wants to come. He’s going mad with it. When Derek slaps his ass again, right in the same spot, he cries out again, moving his hands to grip them in the sheets.

  
“Oh that’s what you like, baby? Why didn't you just tell me you like to be spanked? Next time, I’ll spank you until you’re nice and red and jerk off on your ass, rub my come in to make you feel better, okay? Fuck you with my fingers and come for lube, make you come real hard for me if you’re good,” Derek promises lowly, mouth right next to his ear now, making Stiles shiver and hump in the air.

  
“Yes yes please, oh my god I- please I want,” he moans, bucking wildly, his dick aching for friction that Derek isn't giving him. He’s never been with someone who talks so much in bed, but he’s sure if there’s going to be “next time” with Derek, the guy could talk him into an orgasm, his voice alone is making Stiles tremble, he’s so damn close, and he’s barely even been touched. He’s scrambling back into the other man, trying to make him put his hands on his burning skin. He’s not even usually so needy in bed, has never been, but there’s something about Derek that’s got him wanting to bend over any flat surface and present himself. He doesn't realize he’s still babbling until Derek reaches one of those big hands up under him, grips his throat lightly, not applying much pressure at all, just holding him. He’s pressing Stiles down into the bed with his jean clad body and his muscles and his voice quieting him, soothing him, and Stiles feels so close to tears, like he’s flying apart, like this is too much and he just wants to come.

  
“You’re gonna come, okay? I’m gonna make you come and then I’m gonna fuck you and you’ll get to come again good boy,- I’ll let you come twice. Just breathe for me okay, calm down,” he soothes, squeezing Stiles’ hip reassuringly. He gulps down a lung-full-of-air, tries to stop shaking and ends up just pressing his ass back against Derek’s hard cock, making him laugh, “there you go baby, you’re fine, ‘m gonna take such good care of you, gonna fuck you so good,” he whispers, voice all crackly like static and Stiles just nods jerkily, just pushes back against him more, just continues moaning.

  
“Please,” he says one more time and that earns him a wet kiss on his mouth, neck twisted at an awkward angle but he doesn't care.

  
Derek gets up to slide his boxers off, staring at Stiles with lust filled eyes.

  
Derek's cock is so thick and pretty, curving up to the left, red and angry at its uncut tip and god Stiles wants to fucking taste that is suddenly obsessed with foreskin and how fun it would be to play with it. He spreads his legs though, coming back into his mind some, and tries to give Derek bedroom eyes as he puts on the condom and slicks himself up.

  
Derek fucks like he’s already made his point, like he knows how good he is and knows that you know it too. He’s arrogant like this in a way that he isn’t during conversation and Stiles eats it up when he’s hauled up off of his back and sat on Derek’s cock easily. One of Derek’s hands grips his waist on the other goes to his jaw, forcing him to look into Derek’s eyes, all sparkling and dark and that alone is enough to make him gasp and fuck himself down on his cock.

  
“That’s right baby boy, make yourself come. You’re so close aren’t you? Your pretty cock gonna nut all over me? C’mon I wanna see, wanna see your face when you come on my dick,” Derek rumbles, his hand tightening on Stiles, enough to bruise and he presses even more into his touch. He’s chasing his orgasm wildly again, more out of control this time than he was before with Derek’s eyes on him so intently.

  
“I’m gonna come Derek, I’m gonna- gonna come. Please make me come, I need more. More, more, more please,” he begs, thrashing wildly and tears starting to build up in his eyes. Derek’s hand releases his face, but the one around his body grips him harder, like he can tell how much Stiles is enjoying that, and he wraps the other around his dick.

  
He raises his eyebrows, “More? You need more, pretty boy? More? Beg me for it then, baby. Tell me what you want me to do,” Stiles wails at that, bouncing even more now, thighs quivering madly.

  
“Please jerk me off- I need- I can’t come like this, I need more please. Make me cum Derek,” he throws his arms around those broad shoulders and squeezes tight, burying his face into the crook of Derek’s neck, “please make me come. You can do what you want, yeah? Throw me back on the bed and fuck me, slap my ass, I don’t care I just- please just make me come. I need it,” he cries out, grinding himself down even harder thinking about how good it would feel if Derek just threw him down and gripped his wrists like he did earlier in the night and fucked him until he was boneless and spent, or how hard he would come if Derek put him on his front and dragged his face over the sheets and called him a slut.

  
He comes harder than he’s probably ever come before, on a long strung out moan when Derek pulls his hair to bare his throat and absolutely mauls it with his teeth.

 

  
xXx   At Lydia's House; the Next Morning   xXx

 

  
Derek's POV:

  
Derek woke up to sunlight dancing on a creamy white canvas covered in freckles. "What the fuck happened last night?" he thought to himself. He took a look around the room and actually became aware of his surroundings. He leaned over and gently placed a kiss on Stiles' forehead. "I'm sorry... Last night, from what I remember was wonderful but this was a mistake...” he whispered and slowly got out of bed. He gathered all of his belongings and gently closed the door behind him.

  
He finished dressing in the hallway and practically ran to his Camaro.

  
_"That was such a mistake. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What have I done? What the fuck can I use for this stupid hang-over? Oh my god, Cora is gonna kill me. Shit."_ Derek thought to himself.

  
Derek's phone started ringing. He glanced at his screen then pressed a button on his steering wheel. "Yes, Cora?"

  
"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY IS THERE A NAKED STILES IN MY BEST FRIENDS GUEST BEDROOM?!" Cora demanded. Derek winced a bit.

  
"Cora... It's been a long night and I can barely remember anything. I have a raging hang-over. Meet me at the apartment and we'll go for breakfast and talk?"

  
Cora sighed. "Fine. Just meet me at Denny's. I'm bringing the girls; saves me from repeating myself. Anyone else you want there?"

  
Derek thought about it, "Just have everyone come except the boys. The only boys who should be there should be Aiden, Ethan, and Danny. That's all the embarrassment I need this morning. Thanks." they said their I love you’s and hung up the phone. This was going to be by far the most awkward breakfast he would ever have to encounter.

  
Stiles POV:

  
Stiles rolled over and went to put his arm on top of Derek but instead found a cold spot. He looked around the room and saw all of his things were gone too, except his guitar and watch. "You take everything except your guitar and watch... What the fuck..?" he said to nobody in particular. He got up and stretched only to figure out how sore he was. "Fuck that hurts!" he exclaimed. "What happened last night..?"

 

 


	3. If It Makes You Feel Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know what you think happened last night but I just... I can't be what you want me to be Stiles. I'm sorry..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a month, I'm soo sorry! I've been busy with school but I have worked out the next few chapters though. Hopefully you guys like them..

 

Stiles rolled over and went to put his arm on top of Derek but instead found a cold spot. He looked around the room and saw all of his things were gone too, except his guitar and watch. "You take everything except your guitar and watch... What the fuck..?" he said to nobody in particular. He got up and stretched only to figure out how sore he was. "Fuck that hurts!" he exclaimed. "What happened last night..?"

 

He got up and looked for his clothes, which were not scattered everywhere by the way. He'd deny it til his death. When he was fully dressed he grabbed Derek's watch and guitar. Stiles scanned the room one last time before leaving to go downstairs. There was a note on the floor in front of the bedroom door.

 

_"Stiles, the girls and I went out for some breakfast. I'll drop something off for you at your house, I want full details mister! Anyways thank you for your blessing in my guest bedroom haha love you sweetums! -Lydia"_

 

Stiles held the note in his hand and walked downstairs. He glanced around the house and walked out to his jeep. Getting his phone out while getting into his car, he called Scott.

 

"Scott. Stop jacking off for a second and-"

 

"Hey! For your information I am actually playing black ops 2 with Isaac."

 

"Okay, well both of you get your asses to my house like yesterday."

 

"Okay, got it. We'll be there. And Isaac said we'll have a movie marathon."

 

By the time Stiles got to his house Scott and Isaac were already sitting on his bed eating curly fries. They took one look at him in this wrecked state and just knew something happened. Stiles dropped everything and sat between them on his bed and started crying.

 

"I don't know what happened... Where do I start?" Stiles sobbed.

 

Isaac started rubbing Stiles' back and said: "Well how about from when Derek brought up those drinks upstairs to you?"

 

Scott looked at Isaac weirdly. "When did that happen?"

 

"When you were doing body shots off of Erica." Stiles whispered.

 

Stiles started to recap last night to his two best friends, while they lay in bed surrounding Stiles. Isaac got up and put in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. They were going to have a Harry Potter movie marathon. Around 8:00 that night, there was a rapping at the window. It sounded like rocks were being thrown at his window. Stiles wiped his face and walked to his window to see Derek standing at the bottom of it. Derek climbed up the tree and sat on his roof top waiting for Stiles. 

 

"Uhm... Guys, it's Derek. Hes uhh outside... Mind giving us an hour or two?" Stiles said not sounding too sure of himself.

 

"We should kill him." Isaac said fiercely.

 

"Yeah! He has no right being here." Scott said, completely outraged. 

 

"Just please... I think we need to talk. Please... I'll be okay. I swear. Just go downstairs and wait if you really want. Just get out of my room. Please?" Stiles pleaded with puppy eyes. They both agreed and he climbed out the window to meet Derek. He sat down beside him and let out a sigh. "Okay Derek, you got about an hour, two at most. What do you want to say?"

 

Derek looked at Stiles and he saw everything. He saw the stars, the moon, his future, and life itself in Stiles' eyes. Though he'd never admit it. "Stiles... Look, what happened last night... That was just the alcohol. Okay? I care for you greatly, I do. But last night was just a mistake. I had a long conversation with the girls because I had no memories of last night... I don't know what you think happened last night but I just... I can't be what you want me to be Stiles. I'm sorry..." Derek looked at Stiles with so much sorrow and regret in his eyes that Stiles could almost taste Derek's tears threatening to fall.

 

"Okay... Goodbye Derek." Stiles whispered brokenly.

 

"Stiles... Don't be like that. Please..." Derek begged him as he started climbing through his window again. "I can't do this Derek. You said everything that you needed to say. Now it's my turn: please leave. I need time to process this..." he said as he looked away. 

 

"Okay Stiles, I'll give you time and space. Just please don't hate me." Derek said as he left.

 

It wasn't until Stiles heard the Caramo come to life that he fell to the floor in front of his closed and locked window and called out for Scott and Isaac. They both came running upstairs and found a shaking and weeping heap called Stiles on the floor.

 

"What happened?!" Isaac demanded.

 

"I'm gonna fucking skin him alive and kill him!" Scott yelled as he punched the window pane. They picked Stiles up and placed him on the bed between them. Isaac sent a mass text to the crew and told them to come to Stiles house for a huge sleep over and movie marathon. Within the next two hours everyone started to show up. The girls did anyways, the guys were either occupied with work or stuck studying for mid terms. Stupid AP classes.

 

They all started a dog pile on Stiles' bedroom floor and continued watching Harry Potter. When the credits started rolling Lydia was the first to break the silence, apart from Stiles' quiet sniffles. "So what happened to my shnookums? And who am I going to be hunting down?" Lydia demanded while the girls all shared a silent "Yeah!"

 

Isaac and Scott began to fill them in and fill in the blanks that Stiles couldn't quite say. Now that it was all out in the open, Derek and Stiles' hook up and the almost sort of break up and the unrequited love, Stiles felt completely naked and vulnerable. Nobody said anything but just gravitated toward Stiles and began yet another doggy pile on his bed. They all fell asleep like that. Cora was going to give her brother an earful, considering the conversation at breakfast earlier that day had gone completely different. He said he'd talk to Stiles and fix things, not break his heart.

 

After that night Stiles started to avoid Derek like he was the plague. Within the next ten months, Stiles started to skip ~~pack meetings~~ study groups, which was very unlike him. Anywhere and anything that could possibly remind Stiles of _HIM_ , he either got rid of it or ignored it or simply stopped going there. Stiles needed more than space and time, he needed to feel like he completely fell off the face of the Earth. 

 

Derek knew that Stiles was ignoring him. And to be honest, it sort hurt. A lot. But he promised Stiles he'd give him space, and so he would continue waiting until Stiles was ready to continue their conversation or wherever they choose to continue to. That is, until he met Jennifer at the grocery store. They had accidentally bumped carts and things started to blossom from there. They began to date, secretly, to see where things would go. She reminded him so much of _HIM_. The eyes and laugh especially, that's what made him fall for her. He could be with her without actually hurting Stiles. Derek knew he would hurt Stiles one way or another and that just wouldn't do. 

 

xXx

 

A year later, after _that_ night, Stiles went to Derek's loft only to find it completely empty. He came by to apologize and talk things out with Derek but as it turns out he just decided to skip town and not notify anybody. Stiles sent a mass text to the crew and waited for a response.

 

The text read: "Hey, have you guys heard from Derek since that night..? His apartment is completely empty... And the spare key is gone. I had to use my key..."

 

Stiles waited in his jeep outside from Derek's loft for a little over an hour until he finally got a response. From Boyd. Of all people...

 

"He uhh... He left. Said something about finding himself and the wind leading him else where. Said he was taking a hiatus from school but is doing his work online or whatever. Dunno where he moved to but said he'd keep in touch and didn't want to bother anyone. Sorry Stiles."

 

Stiles read Boyd's text over and over until his tears didn't allow him to any longer. Stiles could feel his heart break into a million pieces. He sobbed loudly and he felt his hands shaking violently as he dropped his phone in his passenger seat, he brought his hands to the steering wheel at 11 and 1 and rested his head between his hands. He felt his tears dropping on his pants. _"What did I do to deserve him to just skip town and not tell me? How could I not have noticed him not being in school?"_ He thought to himself feeling his heart break even more. 

 

 


	4. I'd Approve Of This Change If The Change Hadn't Meant You Changed How You Felt About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's doing it again..." Kira whispered to Liam and Ethan.
> 
> "Why does he always do that? It's not like HE'S every going to come back... He up and left without so much as a goodbye text or call. Left us all twisted up in the wind... Fuck him." Ethan said bitterly with a touch of sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I love feedback!

xXx   Two Years Later   xXx

 

 

Stiles had been moping round for quite some time and although his friends wanted to help, they all knew only one person could stop this. Derek. They all knew but pretended not to, for the sake of Stiles' heart and pride. 

 

Stiles walked up to his locker, 27-33-15, and opened it. He looked over his shoulder at Derek's abandoned locker and sighed lightly. He turned back towards his locker and thought, _"Fifth period, that means history. Great. At least it's Friday and I can just sleep in all weekend..."_

 

Kira turned from her locker to glance towards Stiles and sighed at the sight of her pack mom. "He's doing it again..." Kira whispered to Liam and Ethan.

 

"Why does he _always_ do that? It's not like _HE'S_ every going to come back... He up and left without so much as a goodbye. Left us all twisted up in the wind... Fuck him." Ethan said bitterly with a touch of sadness, struggling to not shift right then and there.

 

Danny joined them shortly after, looking in the same direction as them and said: "I think he needs a pick-me-up... Let's just go to Jungle tonight."

 

They all glanced at Stiles and nodded in agreement. Lydia walked over to them with Allison and Jackson in tow. " _Jungle?_  " Lydia asked with a touch of disgust in her voice. She hated how tacky it had become in the past few years. " **No.** _**Definitely** not._ He has to get _worked up_ to that... Hmm... Let's have a small get together at my house. I'll send Isaac and Stiles to the grocery store, yup, that sounds like a plan. Any objections?" the whole gang was now surrounding Kira and Liam's locker, aside from Derek and Stiles, all shaking their heads. Operation Stiles' Pick-Me-Up in motion.

 

 

xXx 

 

 

Stiles was sent to the grocery store by himself because Scott and Isaac had detention. Everyone else was either already at Lydia's decorating or running other errands for said Queen Bee. He was so deep in thought that he pushed his cart around the corner right into somebody else's cart.

 

"Oh my god! I'm soo sorry! Like so incredibly sorry!!" Stiles exclaimed going into a minor panic attack. The person who he ran into just laughed and walked around the carts, walking up to him. 

 

"It's okay. Just breathe. Count with me. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5..." they counted up to ten about 3 times before he actually calmed down.

 

"I'm sorry..." Stiles whispered with his head held low. He looked up at her, "I'm Stiles by the way. Stiles Stilinski." He smiled brightly with his doe eyes going into half moon crescents. She mirrored his smile.

 

"I'm Jennifer, Jennifer Blake. It's a pleasure to meet you Stiles." she replied as she held out her hand. "I'm actually new to town, well I used to live here. I actually grew up here then moved and just moved back just the other day." she cocked her head to the side and analyzed Stiles thoroughly. "You're the Sheriff's kid, aren't you?"

 

Stiles blushed and looked away sheepishly. "Yeah, I am. Guilty as charged." they both laughed loudly and the same. Then she looked behind Stiles.

 

"Oh honey, there you are! I was beginning to worry..." she said as Stiles started to hear footsteps closing in on them. 

 

"Yeah, sorry babe. I couldn't find parking. Oddly enough." he replied and walked up to them, leaning in to kiss Jennifer's cheek. _"Actually, I thought I saw a car I recognized and almost ran over an old lady..."_ he thought to himself.

 

Stiles almost choked on his Pepsi he had been drinking when the couple was exchanging their greetings. He froze and his eyes almost popped out of his head. He went rigid. He knows this voice, that leather jacket, that jet black spiky hair. That voice. He knew it so well that he sometimes almost hears it in his dreams at night. He was back. He was here, in front of him, in the middle of the supermarket. Derek was here. Derek was back, kissing his potential friend right in front of him. 

 

Derek and Jennifer turned to look at Stiles, Derek's face holding as much horror in it as Stiles'. Derek couldn't even recognize Stiles, not anymore. Nobody could have really. He grew his hair out and completely changed his wardrobe. Goodbye flannels. And thank the heavens for Lydia and her OCD in fashion, well everything. 

 

"Uhm... Uh... Ahem... I have to get going. I have to get these groceries to a friend for tonight. It was nice meeting you Jennifer but I _really_ must go, I'll see you around? Plus, I can't keep my boyfriend waiting." Stiles said to Jennifer with a friendly smile. The pain _hadn't quite set in just yet._

 

"Oh sure. Let me just exchange our numbers? Oh jeez. Where are my manners?" Jennifer turned to Derek. "Honey, this is St-" she started to continue but Derek cut her off. 

 

"Stiles. Stiles Stilinski." he said with a blank stare. He was trying to keep his heart in his chest and _not_ in his stomach. Stiles noticed that Derek was trying to hide the hurt from his eyes.

 

"It was nice seeing you Derek. But I must get going..." Stiles said looking at the both of them, getting a little impatient. Jennifer looked like a fish out of water, opening and closing her mouth rapidly.

 

"Wait... You two know each other?" she asked a bit confused. Then she turned to her boyfriend. Derek's eyes never leaving Stile's face, or his lips and neck for that matter, secretly mapping out all the marks and bruises he had left there _that night_. 

 

"Ahem... Yeah, uhh... We-We go to the same school..." Derek said in a small voice. Stiles took that as his cue to leave and started heading towards the cash registers. "Sorry to have hogged you!" Jennifer called after him. 

 

"Babe, I gotta go talk to Stiles really quick. Think you can handle everything in here on your own for a bit?" Jennifer analyzed Derek's face for a bit before smiling and nodding. "Go ahead Der, I'll see you at the car."

 

By the time Derek caught up to Stiles he had almost finished loading his groceries into his atrocious jeep. "Stiles... Wait..." Derek gasped out of breath.

 

Stiles turned to look at Derek evenly. He stood there and waited for Derek to continue talking. "Look, I'm sorry. Okay? I was going to call. I swear. I wrote out a million texts but never had the nerve to actually send them... I swear I was going to see you, right after this." Derek scanned Stiles' face, he could practically see the gears turning in Stiles' head. 

 

Stiles could feel his heart clenching, slowly shattering into a million pieces once again. He swears he could feel the ghosts of Derek's touch on him, all over again. "No. No! You don't get to do this... You don't get to do _this_ to me again. You don't get to weasel your way back into my life and heart just to fuck it up all over again. That isn't fair Derek... I just can't be you safety blanket anymore. So please stop toying with me. Now please let me go, I'd hate to make Isaac believe that I've stood him up. I really must get going... You should get back to Jennifer..." Stiles looked at Derek with sad eyes and closed the jeep's door. He walked to the driver's side and opened his door, "Goodbye Derek..." with that Stiles drove off leaving Derek alone in the parking lot. 

 

Stiles' last words kept repeating in Derek's head. "Goodbye Derek..." and suddenly Derek had a flashback montage of every single memory and information he has ever had of Stiles Stilinski. 

 

 


	5. The Story Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac took a deep breath and paced Stiles' bedroom a couple of times. A few minutes later he stood in front of Stiles again. "Okay... Okay. We can do this." He cupped Stiles' face in his hands and bent his neck down a little to look Stiles in the eyes. _"Since when are you almost the same height? Holy shit..." _Isaac thought to himself.__  
>  "I'll make this work. I'll fix it. I'll be here for you every step of the way, okay Angel?" Isaac vowed and Stiles nodded his head viciously as the tears welled up in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, please. I'd greatly appreciate it! :)(:

 

Stiles pulled out his phone while driving 65 in a 30 mile zone. He scrolled through his favorites until he reached the number he needed. Isaac. 

 

"Isaac. I need you at my house. Right now."

 

"Right this instant? I'm a little... Busy. Can't you just tell me right now?" Isaac said with a small voice.

 

"Isaac! God damn it! Yes right now. Please. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Stiles said urgently. He wanted to recap to Isaac before word got around that ~~Derek~~ HE was back. 

 

"Uhh... Yeah. Okay. Be right there." Isaac hung up the phone and looked at Scott. "Something's happened. Can you finish up here? I'll try not to spill the beans about Stiles' surprise..." Scott nodded and shooed Isaac out of Lydia's house. "I'll let the gang know!" he called after Isaac. "And Zac?!" Scott yelled after him. Isaac turned around with half his body already in the front seat of his car. "Yeah?"

 

"Go get the mother fucker that made our Stiles sound so broken up on the phone." Scott said with a new fierceness in his voice. Isaac nodded in determination. 

 

xXx

 

"You did what?!" Isaac yelled and shot off the bed. He started pacing and stopped for a brief moment to look at Stiles, **_really_** look at him. He wasn't outraged. He was just shocked. By a new level of extreme.

 

"Isaac, I'm sorry! It just... It just happened. It slipped out..." Stiles scrambled to his feet and stood by Isaac.

 

Isaac opened his mouth and took a deep breath. He shook his head and said: "I've played your boyfriend before, many times. But _never_ against _Derek_. He'll know. He always does... He's gonna..." Isaac rubbed his face over his hands. "I just can't believe he's back in town and nothing... Just like when he left..." He looked at Stiles once more. "You know that he's gonna see right through this right? We'd have to be extra touchy feely and more affectionate and lovey dovey and shit to fool everyone... You know that right? Look, I love you. I really do, but you should have said Malia or something..."

 

Isaac took a deep breath and paced Stiles' bedroom a couple of times. A few minutes later he stood in front of Stiles again. "Okay... Okay. We can do this."

 

He cupped Stiles' face in his hands and bent his neck down a little to look Stiles in the eyes. _"Since when are you almost the same height? Holy shit..."_ Isaac thought to himself.

 

"I'll make this work. I'll fix it. I'll be here for you every step of the way, okay Angel?" Isaac vowed and Stiles nodded his head viciously as the tears welled up in his eyes.

 

"Isa... Isaac. Thank you so much..." Stiles stuttered and pounced on top of Isaac, tackling him onto the bed. Isaac laughed and cuddled with Stiles until both their heartbeats fell in tune.

 

They heard the front door open and saw Scott frozen in the bedroom door frame. "I knew it. I fucking knew it! Kira owes me $50!" Scott said with a grin. A shit eating grin at that. Isaac and Stiles shared a look and started to explain to Scott about their "blossoming love" and how _crucial_ it was for them to "ease the crew into it". They told Scott that they were afraid nobody in the crew would approve, when in fact the crew had a poll when they'd get together. Isaac thought they had a poll about Stiles and Derek, since he was in on _that_ one. But it seems both polls were going on.

 

 

xXx   Three Hours Later; Stiles, Scott, and Isaac on the Couch   xXx

 

 

The girls (Cora, Lydia, Allison, Erica, and Malia) came knocking on Stiles' front door. 

 

"It's open!" shouted Isaac. Scott looked like a please puppy getting his head scratched and hair being played with. Stiles was a big ball of fluff in Isaac's arms, half asleep.

 

The girls walked in cautiously. They looked to the source of noise and saw Isaac and Stiles cuddling on the couch with Scott in a nest on the floor between Stiles' legs and Stiles running his fingers through said puppy's hair. They've seen the boys (Isaac and Stiles, Scott cuddles anything with a heartbeat and warmth) cuddle and be affectionate, but never like this. The girls all shared a knowing look and joined the cuddlefest. This was going to be a fluffy night. To hell with the party. 

 

Lydia sent a mass text to the crew telling them the party was canceled and that if they needed her to come to Stiles' house. Thank god the Sheriff work late nights other wise he'd get annoyed by how many teenagers were constantly running through his house. 

 

 


	6. We Were Better Left Unspoken Than The Million Miles Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all was said and done every single one of them were shocked. To say the least. A few of them were actually not surprised. And that's when Kira let it slip that Liam owed her money. 
> 
> This spiked Stiles' and Isaac's attention. "What bet..?" said Isaac. "Guys... What bet? " when nobody answered, Stiles demanded "Do you have a poll going on?" He looked furious for a moment and then amused and then completely calm. 
> 
> And to be honest, the expressions alone scared all of them.
> 
> "Oh shit. Mom is mad... We're so dead." Liam said while cowering into Lydia's side.

 

 

Lydia was the first to notice how awfully quiet Stiles had become. She put down her book and looked at  ~~StilesandIsaac~~  Stiles, then tilted her head and pursed her red vampy lips while twirling a strand of her strawberry blonde hair. "Babes? Are you okay..? With everything, like Derek being back and everyone knowing about you and Isaac? You know eventually you're gonna need to open yourself up to tell us what exactly happened that night right..?"

 

Everyone seemed to drop what they were doing and glanced between Lydia and Stiles, finally becoming painfully aware of the situation. 

 

Scott looked up from the floor to stare at the mess of limbs that were Isaac and Stiles. Isaac had fallen asleep while holding Stiles, his silent snores being a dead give away and his lack of movement. Stiles seemed to tense up for a moment and slowly eased his way out of Isaac's arms to sit up in the bed and put his back against the wall (no pun intended lol). Stiles took a death breath and took a good look at everyone in the room.

 

Malia and Kira looking up from the video game to stare at the situation at hand, finally realizing just how intimate their cuddling had actually gotten and looked away sheepishly feeling as if they were imposing on a private moment. Erica and the Twins (Ethan and Aiden) trying to avoid getting involved, never looked his way at all.

 

Allison, Danny, and Jackson were still at the library finishing their study session; perks of having an after hours library pass and Boyd was walking through the bedroom door with breakfast and coffee in his hand. He looked around the room and quickly but thoroughly analyzed the situation. He placed everything down on the desk and sat in the deck chair. Liam was still in the shower and Cora sat quietly in the armchair by the window, all her studying being put on pause. The moment her idiot of a brother's name was mentioned she made sure to pay close attention to all sound and movement to analyze the situation thoroughly and excessively. 

 

Stiles chuckled humorlessly and looked at Isaac's face. He leaned over and softly kissed his cheek. "Wake up babe, it's story time.." he whispered in Isaac's ear. Isaac woke up and smiled softly up into Stiles' big brown doe eyes. "Okay my love, why don't you get the kids started while I go freshen up and fetch Liam from the shower?" Stiles nodded and scooted over so Isaac could slide off the bed. Everyone seemed to have heard their little parental exchange and that's when it hit him. Looking around the room, yet again, he thought to himself:  _"Fuck... Since when did I become pack mom? Why is this my life now??"_

 

"Okay pups, gather round. It's story time..." he said with the biggest smile as everyone, now including Liam and Isaac, gathered around Stiles in every direction. They all seemed to automatically gravitate toward him and his energy, always needing to be near him or touching him, always within arm's reach. They all cuddled up with pillows and blankets.

 

Stiles began to explain EVERYTHING that happened that night at Lydia's and slowly transitioned into his "feelings" with Isaac filling in where he cannot. Then they both went on to explain the altercation at the supermarket. So as it seems, everyone is up-to-date because they were also face-timing their missing links who were at the library to fill them in too.

 

"Actually... I have something to confess babe." Isaac said looking at Stiles with determination in his eyes. 

 

Stiles looked at him with a questioning stare. He waited for Isaac to continue while everyone else was waiting in suspense. 

 

"Stiles, I've been in love with you since before we started this. (Their ["fake"] relationship but everyone thinks their secretive one) I've been wanting to tell you but then seeing you torn over Derek leaving and I just knew. So that's why I've just always been the crutch for you..." Isaac took a deep breath and was going to continue but Stiles rushed forward and pressed his lips against Isaac's. 

 

"Shh. It's okay babe. I don't need to hear any more. I know..."

 

[To be honest.. I was going to make Isaac's confession more romantic but then I got too lazy and I'll probably go back in and revise this later. But for now I hope this is satisfactory lol]

 

xXx

 

When all was said and done every single one of them were shocked. To say the least. A few of them were actually not surprised. And that's when Kira let it slip that Liam owed her money. 

 

This spiked Stiles' and Isaac's attention. "What bet..?" said Isaac. "Guys...  _ **What. Bet.**_ " when nobody answered, Stiles demanded: "Do you have a poll going on?" He looked furious for a moment and then amused and then completely calm. 

 

And to be honest, the expressions alone scared all of them.

 

"Oh shit. Mom is mad... We're so dead." Liam said while cowering into Lydia's side, his eyes flashin a bright yellow.

 

Stiles got up and walked out of the room. Isaac looked at Liam and Kira.

 

"I-I'm... I'm so sorry Isaac... I just.. I didn't think he'd get upset..." Kira said looking down. 

 

Isaac walked over to Kira and ran his fingers through her hair. "It's okay pet. I'll go calm him down." and with that being said he ventured off to go find his boyfriend.

 

xXx

 

About two or three hours later when everyone moved downstairs and scattered themselves around the room, the doorbell rang. Scott was closest to the door so he was the one who got it. When he opened the door his expression went stone cold and his eyes flashed a bright alpha red.

 

"You shouldn't be here." Scott growled out threateningly.

 

"Scott, let me explain... Listen-"

 

"No. **_You_**  listen. He's hurt and it's _**all**  your fault_. He deserves better Derek. Isaac can be that for him."

 

"Scott, I know. That's why I'm trying to fix things. Look," Derek paused to take a deep breath before continuing again, "I talked to Boyd and he honestly hasn't helped much... All of you are pretty much turned against me."

 

Scott stopped him. "Honestly Derek. Are you really that dense? You weren't here to pick Stiles up piece by piece that night... You don't get to play the damsel in distress. You don't know what we had to do to stop him from..." he stopped and glanced inside to see that Stiles and Isaac were back inside.

 

He turned to Derek once more. "Look Der, I have no idea what Boyd told you but things have _**changed**_. _**He's** changed_. Just let it go and let me give you a word of advice - you don't get to disappear for years, miss school and not contact any of us. You don't get to stress us all out and worry us, and then come back with a new girlfriend and just think that's okay. Because it's not. This isn't some cliché high school movie, this is reality and love _sucks_. Maybe senior year will go by quicker if you just left well enough alone. Have fun with Jennifer, Derek. I have to get back to the pack." Scott said as he shut the door in Derek's face.

 

When he walked back into the living room he saw Stiles and Isaac talking amongst themselves on the floor. 

 

"Hey Scotty, who was that?" Stiles asked as Scott went to go sit next to him.

 

Scott smiled and just shook his head. "A guy got lost and needed directions. Don't worry Stiles, I always got it covered." Scott said reassuring Stiles. Everyone acted completely oblivious to the doorbell even ringing and the small altercation between Derek and Scott. You didn't need to be a werewolf to notice the tenseness in Isaac's shoulders, or the tightness in Scott's smile.

 

 

 

 


	7. It Could Get Ugly Before It Gets Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Oh fuck. What a load of fuckery. Thanks for that Scott, you douchebag."_ Isaac thought to himself, completely prepared to either save Stiles from himself yet again or go after Scott and knock some sense into their little puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here my lovelies! Please leave feedback! Give me your input! Love you all! -xx
> 
> Okay so here's the layout of the lockers...
> 
> One Side: Locker, Scott, Stiles, Locker, Allison, Lydia, Locker, Locker, Cora, Aiden, Jackson, Boyd
> 
> Other Side: Locker, Erica, Locker, Isaac, Malia, Derek, Locker, Locker, Kira, Liam, Ethan, Danny  
>  

 

 

xXx   The Next Morning; Everyone Is At Their Lockers   xXx

 

 

Scott was messing around gathering his books for the next three periods while Stiles was leaning against his locker door. 

 

 Stiles stared at Scott while squinting his eyes, deep in thought. Scott glanced his way. "Something on your mind Stiles?" Scott asked chuckling.

 

"Scott... You know I trust you right?"

 

"Yeah dude. Of course." Scott replied instantly while still messing about.

 

"Okay good." Stiles said taking a breath. He turned to get a book then put it down and turned to Scott again. "And we would never lie to each other, right?" Stiles demanded sounding a little strung out. This caused Scott to face him.

 

"Of course. Yeah. Unless it would jeopardize each other's safety." he replied to Stiles while avoiding eye contact. In that moment they both knew he was deflecting. Stiles squinted hard at his best friend and glanced around the hallway, the gang doing their usual routines. None of them really paying attention to his and Scott's exchange.

 

"Then do you want to explain to me why it smelt like Derek's cologne and sound like his Camaro revving off into the distance after you 'gave that stranger directions'? Kind of curious don't you think Scotty?"

 

xXx   Silence   xXx

 

"I don't know, Stiles. What do you want me to say?" Scott turned back to his locker.

 

"How about the truth, Scott." Stiles said trying to remain calm.

 

Scott took a deep breath and looked Stiles in the eye. "I don't know what you're talking about, Stiles."

 

This caused Stiles to flinch and take a step back.

 

Unbeknownst to the both of them that they were nonchalantly being watched by their group of friends and a few bystanders. Some of their friends looking more shocked than others. Derek being one of them.

 

It was as if time stood still between their little clique. The pack all sharing looks of desperation.

 

 _"Ouch. That's fucking cold."_ thought Danny. "Scott! We're gonna be late! If we're late to history one more time Kira's dad is gonna have to tell Coach to bench us, lets hop to it!" he called to Scott across the hall, trying to casually diffuse the tension between him and Stiles.

 

 _"Oh fuck. What a load of fuckery. Thanks for that Scott, you fucking douchebag."_ Isaac thought to himself, completely prepared to either save Stiles from himself yet again or go after Scott and knock some sense into their little puppy.

 

Scott looked at Danny and nodded. He closed his locker and looked at Stiles, torn between staying to work through this and leaving for class. His heart was breaking just looking at Stiles' expression. Hurt and disappointment written all over it. "Look, I have to go. Danny's right. I'll see you after third period and we'll skip study hall or something okay?" Scott reached over and hugged Stiles tight, nudging Stiles' cheek with his nose, not-so-secretly scent marking his second in command. "I love you..." and with that Scott ran to class with Danny.

 

As if that was some sort of trigger, everyone started parting ways.

 

xXx

 

Stiles could feel all the blood drain from his face. He could feel his blood pumping and his heart beating rapidly. Scott- his best friend, his brother- just boldly looked him in the eye and blatantly lied...

 

 _"It's never happened before. Why **now**?"_ Stiles thought to himself. He fought back his tears as best he could. He closed his locker and slowly started staggering backward into the other lockers, the walls, and slowly made his way with Isaac hot on his trail.

 

"Stiles? Stiles!!" Isaac called out as he went searching for him. "We go together, or we don't go down at all. Remember?" He hollered as he went around the corner of the bathroom. He spotted Stiles by the sinks and walked towards him, slowly approaching him. When Isaac was close enough Stiles latched onto him. Isaac started rubbing small circles into the small of Stiles' back. "It's okay. I'm here now. I got you." Isaac whispered as he anchored Stiles back down to earth.

 

"Why..? What did I do wrong?" Stiles asked shakily into Isaac's collarbone. Isaac knew it was rhetorical but answered anyway.

 

"Nothing my pet. You've done nothing wrong. Scott was just being a dick. There has to be something up. I'll fix it. Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. Okay?" he felt Stiles nod yes. "I love you." he whispered into Stiles' ear.

 

"I-uh-ou-oo." Stiles replied but it was muffled. Isaac knew it was there.

 

xXx

 

Derek was running around the halls looking for Scott. He peeked in everyone single one of the classrooms, he was getting desperate. It was hard to separate Scott's scent from the rest of the pack's, since all their scents were too mixed up. He knew he shouldn't be skipping classes but it was for Stiles. He was hurt and it was all _Scott's_ fault. That pissed him off.

 

Derek stopped abruptly and clutched his chest. It felt so damn tight. Something was up. STILES! He had to get to Stiles. He didn't know why but he just knew something was wrong.

 

xXx

 

"Stiles... Babe... Please come back to me... What can I do?" Isaac pleaded frantically.

 

His panic attacks have never been this bad before. He's usually been able to calm Stiles down but he only seemed to make it worse. Stiles was coughing up blood and shaking violently in Isaac's arms. They were half laying and half sitting on the floor of the shower floor (they were in the bathroom part of the locker room earlier).

 

It was heart wrenching seeing Stiles so torn up like this but he had to think of _something_. "Babe, please answer me. I don't know what to do. I'm lost without you."

 

"Derek. Call Derek." Stiles started to say but had another blood-filled coughing fit. "And my - my dad. Call my dad Zac." Stiles wheezed his reply before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and went limp.

 

Isaac held him and cried silently. He has never been so terrified his whole life.

 

In the next moment, Derek came bursting through the door and fell to the floor at the sight in front of him.

 

"What..." Derek's voice cracking, he cleared his throat. "What happened?" he turned to look at Isaac. Isaac only replied while looking Derek in the eye and continued crying. He shook his head and cried harder. "It's happening again... He's getting too worked up over the past."

 

Derek only nodded but didn't quite understand.

 

 _" **Again?** What happened the **first** time?"_ Derek questioned himself, getting more desperate for answers.

 

 


	8. You Got Me Watching You Like A Camera Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So according to his chart, Stiles doesn't seem to recall anything that has happened." Melissa said gravely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> Sooo sorry about the long wait! Enjoy the next few chapters and don't hate me for what's gonna happen!!
> 
> -xx

 

 

xXx   Some Time Later At The Hospital   xXx 

 

The first thing Stiles noticed was the smell of **sterile** -ness. The room he was in smelled entirely too clean to be his own. He cracked open his eyes and proceeded to let that _God-awful blinding_ light into his vision. The room was silent but he knew there were more than three people in the room with him. He felt his father and Scott pacing oppositely from each other at the foot of his bed and could hear Lydia humming softly by the window. Without a doubt having a book in her lap. 

 

He turned his head to his right and saw Isaac snoring softly while cradling his hand in between the both of his own. He looked to his left and surprisingly saw Derek, scowling at the floor of course. "I sure could go for some curly fries and a milkshake." Stiles said hoarsely then chuckled lightly; unfortunately turning it into a coughing fit.

 

"Wh-What happened?" Stiles asked not quite trusting his voice to form proper dialogue. Everyone had jumped to the sound of his voice and a chorus of _"How you feeling?"_ and _"Oh thank God, you're awake."_ going around. 

 

At that exact moment, Melissa and Peter came in. "I come bearing gifts!" Peter said with a sheepish grin on his face. In his arms were the exact things Stiles was asking for a moment ago. He placed them on the tray in front of Stiles. 

 

"Glad to see you up and talking, Stiles." Melissa said with a warm smile while tending to his needs.

 

"How long have I been out?" Stiles asked softly. Melissa glanced towards his dad and back at Stiles. She wore a tight smile and her eyes were guarded. Stiles noticed that the room became silent once more. He also noticed how they all avoided making eye contact. _" **Cowards** \- the lot of them!"_ Stiles thought to himself. He turned to Isaac and smiled. "Isaac, babe, tell me.. Am I okay? I haven't been out that long. Right?"

 

Isaac visibly tensed up while Derek cringed at the word "babe". Thankfully only Uncle Peter noticed. He placed a comforting hand on Derek's shoulder and looked at him with a face that only the Hales could understand. Isaac cleared his throat loudly and sat up straight. He looked the Sheriff's way and back at Stiles. "Well.. Uhm.. About a.. Uhm.. Well.." Isaac scoffed a little. He took a deep breath and winced a bit as he said, "A little over six months to be honest.." his voice trailing off again towards the end. He looked down at their hands and back up at Stiles. "I've really missed hearing your voice love. It felt like absolute hell not having you by my side." Stiles' face went from hard to soft in that moment.

 

"I'm sorry Zac. I'll never leave you alone for such long periods of time again, alright?" Stiles replied softly while caressing his boyfriend's face with his other hand as if they were in their own little bubble. The pair completely oblivious to the others in the room. It wasn't until Scott cleared his throat and Derek ~~choking on his spit~~ coughing loudly and Lydia frantically turning pages for them to realize they had an audience.

 

Isaac was beginning to question whether he and Stiles were still faking it or not. As was Stiles. Derek looked like he was in a great deal of pain while listening to the love of his life being lovey-dovey with someone else. But who was he to talk? He had Jennifer waiting at home for him. 

 

Melissa was the first to break the silence. "So Stiles, looks like you can go home to your own bed tomorrow night. Just wanna keep you here tonight to make sure everything stays the same. Alright?" Stiles smiled at her and nodded his head. And with that, she walked out of the room with Scott and the Sheriff in tow. "Honey, I have your work from school for you. The principle said you can take the next four months to make up everything and come back in time for finals." Lydia said trying to keep the tears from showing. Boy, was she strong. Nobody wanted to admit to what had happened or the fact that they almost lost Stiles _again_.

 

xXx   Meanwhile: Outside in the hallway with Melissa, Scott, and the Sheriff   xXx

 

"So according to his chart, Stiles doesn't seem to recall anything that has happened." Melissa said gravely.

 

"What the hell do you mean he doesn't recall?" Scott demanded.

 

"How far back can he actually remember?" The Sheriff stated at the same time. The both of them acting frantic as you'd expect.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUHHHHH!!!!! Cliffhangers for days right guys? Please don't hate me!! Love you guys bunches and please leave kudos and comment with your opinions! I love your feed back!!
> 
> -xx


	9. Give Me Love Like Never Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly Derek leaned in to invade Stiles' space once again. He had his signature "Sour Wolf" grimace on while he kept glancing down at Stiles' lips and back up to his eyes. All the while Stiles' kept breathing unevenly and shakily. Stiles studied Derek's lips and secretly hoped he would keep leaning in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, 
> 
> so I had a comment on the last chapter that kind of hurt.. well, they mentioned how my story seems basically messy. And how it is all over the place. Does anyone else feel this way? 
> 
> But, I want to mention that it's not just me updating to this story. Sometimes my silent partner (Damsel In Distress) and I take turns posting chapters. So maybe that's what makes the story a little confusing but we both thought it was coming along well. Maybe we're just biased then.. Anyways, if you all feel this way then my partner and I will have to talk things over and either take a hiatus from this story or stop writing it altogether. 
> 
> Let us know,  
> Toxic Valentine & Damsel In Distress

 

 

xXx   The Sheriff, Scott, and Melissa Outside of Stiles' Hospital Room   xXx 

 

 

"I mean, he doesn't remember the past few months. Not everything necessarily but most of it. Specifically the whole Derek ordeal. So it's not too too bad. Right?" Melissa stated looking between Scott and the Sheriff.

 

The sheriff sighed and slowly started nodding his head.

 

"You guys can't be serious. Of course it's bad!" Scott exclaimed while the other two looked at him confused.

 

"Why? This way he's not constantly hurting.. Isn't that what you want Scott?" the Sheriff asked. "Don't you want Stiles to be happy?"

 

And with that Scott gave up in defeat and started nodding his head too. 

 

xXx   A Few Weeks Later   xXx

 

Stiles was sitting on his bed when he heard a tapping on his window. He looked up to see Derek slowly climbing into his room through said window. "Hey Der. What's up?"

 

"Oh nothing, just brought some curly fries." he said with a shy smile. 

 

"No you didn't!?! You did, didn't you?! Curly fries!!!" Stiles shouted excitedly.

 

Derek had been coming to visit every day, sometimes three times a day, since Stiles got out of the hospital two weeks ago. He always waited until Isaac and/or Scott left. Depending on who had "Stiles Duty". With everyone else in the pack, it wasn't that big of a deal that Derek came around.

 

"Stiles, I'll have to cut my visit short today okay? I have to run a few errands with..." he stopped short. Not wanting to remind Stiles he had a girlfriend.

 

Stiles looked at him waiting for him to continue. "Run errands with who?"

 

"Oh erm nobody. Sorry got caught up in my head." Derek said pretending to be sheepish.

 

Stiles laughed it off, chucking it up to Derek's secret social anxiety. "So, what board game are we playing tonight? I really need a distraction from my calc homework." he said with a little bit of adoration in his voice.

 

"Whatever your little heart desires mój największy skarbie. (My Greatest Treasure)." Derek said warmly as he headed towards the side closet that held Stiles' spare blankets and pillows and his secret stash of games- board games, card games, and all.

 

"I would really fancy seeing you try to beat me in chess Der!" Stiles called to Derek. He chuckled and continued, "You know, you always walk around talking like you're the big bad alpha around here but in reality, you're the king who hides behind his queen's every command!" Stiles started squealing as Derek ran out of the closet like a wolf in mid-hunt and attacked Stiles by jumping on the bed and on top of him.

 

Derek started tickling Stiles and started yelling, "You take that back right now you mało gówniarzu (Little Shit)! I'm the Alpha now. Say it." Derek demanded as his fingertips invaded Stiles' sides. "Say it Stiles and I'll stop all this tickling. Say it Stiles. I'm the Alpha. Say it like you mean it." He continued to threaten.

 

Stiles, laughing like his life depended on it, started shouting "Alright I give, I give!! You're the Alpha Der! You're the alpha!" Derek finally stopped and looked into Stiles' eyes. Both boys were laughing and slowly came to labored breathing and gazing into each other's eyes, not even half an inch apart, and _still_ not taking their hands off one another.

 

Slowly Derek leaned in to invade Stiles' space once again. He had his signature "Sour Wolf" grimace on while he kept glancing down at Stiles' lips and back up to his eyes. All the while Stiles' kept breathing unevenly and shakily. Stiles studied Derek's lips and secretly hoped he would keep leaning in.

 

xXx

 

Unknown to the couple in Stiles' bedroom, Peter had been listening in on their conversation from the backyard. He sat secretly in the old tree house Stiles, Scott, and Isaac spent their entire childhood in. _"My, what a shit hole of feelings you've got yourself caught in, little nephew. Why not come clean to your boy and yourself. Why bother having that beard of a girlfriend occupy your time anymore?"_ Peter had thought to himself, pondering whether or not he was going to meddle in his nephew's love life. "Oh what the hell. He'll thank me eventually that shithead." he chuckled to himself and left the packages on the tree house floor then snuck off into the woods towards his parked car.

 

 [*Author's Notes* we cued sassy uncle peter lol don't worry there's a lot more than that coming ^_^]

 

xXx

 

Isaac came into the room to see Stiles eating curly fries and writing.

 

"Derek was here already, I see." Isaac said stiffly, as he could smell the alpha's scent still lingering around the room. Especially on the bed.

 

"Be nice Zac." Stiles scolded. Stiles handed Isaac his notebook as he sat down at the desk. "Proofread this and let me know what you think." Stiles said.

 

"It's great, as always." Isaac said as he laid it down on the bed beside Stiles. Stiles smiled and whispered a quiet "Thanks, love." while looking down and playing with his fingers. His ADHD had him constantly fidgeting and literally twiddling his thumbs. 

 

Isaac took a deep breath and place his hand in between both of Stiles' and gently tugged them into his lap. At this movement and lack of space, since Isaac scooted closer, Stiles looked Isaac dead in the eyes and said "Babe.. I need to talk some things over with you. Alright?"

 

Stiles took an uneven breath and started nodding slowly, completely unaware of Isaac's budding romance.

 

"Babe, I know we agreed on taking this thing we cooked up slow and all but..." Isaac took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. "God dammit. Stiles. I..... I-I'm fucking in love with you. Have been since we were kids, kissing each other's scraped elbows." Isaac had tears in his eyes and took a moment to look away and then back at Stiles. "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow? Please?"

 

Stiles' mouth had fell open the minute Isaac had called him babe. He closed his mouth to only have it gape open again. "I uhm I think... I ahh.. What thing?" he took a breath. "But uhm-*clears throat* I think that if you don't bring me out to eat at a place that doesn't serve milkshakes and curly fries then there won't be any more dates in the future." Stiles replied with a little uncertainty in his voice.

 

Stiles swears that he's never seen Isaac freaking Lahey smile so goddamn bright in his entire life.

 

 _"So maybe I should keep my moment with Derek a secret then.."_ Stiles thought to himself while sighing a little bit, but still maintaining his usual smile.

 

xXx

 

Little did they know that Derek was listening from the shadows of the window.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you're confused as to what Derek calls Stiles, it's all in polish. Cause we decided Derek secretly learned Polish to speak to Stiles fluently. Also because we thought using Italian was getting too played out. 
> 
> And thank you to Dominika for her Polish corrections!
> 
> Anyways! We kind of went off track and turned this chapter into a completely different direction than it was supposed to go so hopefully you guys will love the finished product! And also changed like two minor details from the last chapter.. Anyways, thanks for all the love and support! -xx


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my beautiful lovelies!

 

So, the time has come.. Damsel and I have finally finished the next chapter. We had a few disagreements with the new changes to the characters. Since we're making them their rightful beings. However.. I'm unsure when I will be posting next because I just found out that my mother's cancer is back. So please bare with me and try to understand that you guys all mean the world to me and this fic is my baby.

 

I will try my hardest to update a chapter or three within the next month. Thank you and love you guys.

 

\- ToxicValentine & Damsel In Distress xx


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my lovelies..

 

So since I'm going to be spending the next week or so by my mom's side at the hospital states away from my study, I will not have access to the rest of my chapters. I am however going to spend this time going over the previous chapters and revising it so that everyone are their rightful characters (i.e wolf or kitsune or spark or banshee etc). 

 

I will be taking requests for other ideas and your opinions. I am also taking prompts. Thank you all so much for your support and kind words. My mom and I appreciate it so much. So please go read my revisions, keep in mind they are all still works in progress.

 

Please take the time to also read my other works. In the mean time, send me prompts on here or my tumblr.

 

Much love,

Toxic Valentine

 

my tumblr : hopelessundertheveil

( http://hopelessundertheveil.tumblr.com/ )


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my lovelies!

 

So I've updated a new story, Heaven Help Me Keep My Faith. It's a Steter fic but it's still a fic. The next chapter to this should be up by the end of this week, promise. I'm just going to free write it, like I am with my newest fic. 

 

My mother is doing better, but not much. I'm going to give it to you guys straight... She's more than likely on her death bed and if I lose her I don't think I will have it in me to write anything else ever again. But I am trying so hard and I know she is too.

 

On another note, for those who have read my newest fic, yes I am also on the run from my abusive ex boyfriend. My life is not going so well right now. I lost my apartment and my job and am soon not going to be able to stay with my mom at the hospital. I was hoping to set up a gofundme and was wondering if I set one up if maybe you guys could help me out a little?

 

I know that sounds very rude and selfish and I am so sorry but you guys are really all I have left, besides my mom. I don't need much. I really only need about $2,000.00 to just get my own space and some food for the next few weeks. 

 

There's this guy who is willing to rent me a room down the street from my mom's hospital for $975.00 per month with heat & hot water & electricity included but I have to give him $2,150.00 up front for first, last, and security. And all I have in my pocket at the moment is $250.25. I'm trash guys. I'm so sorry.

 

Here's the link...  <https://www.gofundme.com/helpmymothershospitalbills>

 

You know what just disregard the entire gofundme thing. Just your support for my writing is enough. As always, much love guys.

 

-Toxic Valentine


	13. Your Heart's Against My Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you mean I can't spend the night Derek? What happened?" Jennifer demanded.
> 
>  
> 
> Derek sighed deeply and growled out, "I already told you Jen, whenever Stiles needs me, I have to be there. He's spending then night." 
> 
>  
> 
> Jennifer huffed in a clearly frustrated way. "That doesn't help anything! Why does it have to be you?" she yelled in a hushed tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, I'm so sorry for the long wait but here you guys go! <33
> 
> So we're going to turn everyone into their rightful forms starting with this chapter. I will eventually go back and fix the older chapters but for now just try to imagine it.

 

 

"Today is the big day." Scott said as he fixed Isaac's shirt.

 

Isaac chuckled. "What do you mean?" 

 

"I mean, you _finally_ get to go on a date with Stiles. I know that the relationship you and him have is fake and I know that you're actually _really_ in love with him. I also know that it's killing you that he doesn't remember any of the recent events, like your relationship with him and the whole Derek/Jennifer thing. The whole pack except for Derek knows. And obviously Jennifer." Scott said in a gentle tone. "I know how much it hurts dude, but trust me, it'll get better. Maybe you and him won't be so stiff around each other anymore.." Scott trailed off. 

 

Isaac nodded his head slowly. "I just don't know Scott. How do I let him go? I can't watch him fall in love with Derek all over again. I can't watch him go through all of that again, it nearly _killed_ him Scott."

 

"I know Zac. Which is exactly why, after your date with Stiles tonight, you are going to tell him _everything_. You're going to explain what went down with you and him and him and Derek and then you are going to be the bigger person and help him get Derek back." Scott said then turned Isaac to face the mirror. 

 

"I look like a idiot." Isaac complained and fiddled with his tie. "Isn't the tie too much?" Scott laughed and shook his head no.

 

Scott walked to the other side of the room and took his phone out. He dialed Jackson's number. "Hey Jax? Yeah, so I was wondering if you and Ali could meet Isaac and Stiles tonight? Yes, like a double date you dope. No I don't know where and neither does Isaac. Stiles is picking. Yes it is stupid. I don't know-just.. Ugh.. Just _sniff_ them out. You're a _werewolf_ dude. Figure it out." 

 

xXx

 

Stiles pulled up to the McCall house and parked his jeep. He honked his horn opened his window to cough. He noticed he was still coughing up small bits of blood, he chose to keep that to himself. Isaac came bouncing out of the house and opened the car door then sat in the passenger seat and leaned over to kiss Stiles' cheek. "Hey babe." Isaac greeted Stiles.

 

"'Sup?" Stiles said with a goofy grin. 

 

"Stiles?" Isaac asked.

 

"Yeah." Stiles replied and turned to face Isaac.

 

Isaac's eyes glowed yellow and he slowly turned to Stiles. "Why do I smell _fresh **blood**_?"

 

Stiles shifts his eyes away and back to Isaac then away again. He opens and closes his mouth then opens it and lets out a defeated breath. "I uh.. I'm.." he rubs his eyes and places his head on his steering wheel and his arms through the holes, resting it on the horn. "I've been coughing up a bit of blood since I left the hospital but every time I'm with Derek or you or Scott it stops."

 

"So uh.. It stops whenever you're with _pack_ or whenever you're with your ma- er.. _Derek_?" Isaac stuttered. 

 

"With my what?" Stiles asked.

 

"With Derek." Isaac said trying to sound sure. He shouldn't be the one to out Derek's connection to Stiles.

 

xXx   Stiles and Isaac Finally Go To Dinner   xXx

 

Stiles and Isaac held hands as they walked to the entrance of Olive Garden. As Stiles reached to open the door another hand was reaching for it at the same time.

 

"Oh sorry." Allison said with a small giggle. She knew of the set up, the whole pack did. They had to do right by their pack mom. 

 

Stiles turned to look at the person. "Allison! Oh my God, what a coincidence!" Stiles said with a laugh. "Hey Jackson." Stiles greeted Jackson. Jackson nodded at Stiles and then Isaac.

 

"Hey what're you guys doing here?" Isaac asked, playing along.

 

"Jax was craving pasta and they're bread sticks _are **to die for**_." Allison said with a dimpled smile. 

 

"Oh, that's great. Why don't you guys join us?" Stiles suggested and they all nodded and headed inside.

 

xXx

 

Stiles pushed his place away. "Wow, that was a great meal. How was yours babe?"

 

Isaac blushed and took a sip of his water. "It was great love, thanks for asking. How was you guys' meals?"

 

Jackson cleared his throat and used his napkin to wipe his mouth. "Yeah it was good. Thanks for letting us join you." Stiles smiled and Isaac nodded in agreement.

 

Allison looked at all three boys and took a deep breath. "We should uh do something else. Really don't want the night to end, you know?" Allison said. "We should go bowling or something." she suggested.

 

"Yes! Lets invite the whole pack, will that be okay with you babe?" Stiles looked to Isaac.

 

"Yeah babe, whatever makes you happy." Isaac said as he reached for the bill, which caused Jackson to snatch it first.

 

xXx   At The Bowling Alley   xXx

 

As everyone was putting on their bowling shoes, while Kira was setting up names on their two lanes, when Scott turned to Isaac. "Dude, what the hell. I thought I told you you to tell Stiles everything tonight?"

 

Isaac looked at Scott like a wounded puppy. "Look, I was going to bu-" Isaac started to say but was cut off when he saw, out the corner of his eye, Derek and Jennifer walking into the bowling alley and over to them.

 

"Who invited them? What the hell guys.." Isaac asked in a hushed tone.

 

"I-I did.. I didn't think it'd be a big deal. Sorry Zac.." Liam whispered.

 

"Well go get rid of them." Jackson said with a slight nudge.

 

Stiles looked up and smiled as he saw Jennifer and Derek. "Der! Hey what're you doing here?" 

 

Derek froze as he heard Stiles call his name. "I uh.. Liam invited us, he didn't mention that you'd be here though." Derek shot a look at a guilty looking Liam and went to hug Stiles.

 

Stiles stepped back from the hug and looked at Jennifer. "Hey, I'm Stiles. You a friend of Derek's?"

 

Jennifer looked at Derek and back at Stiles. "We met bef-" Derek cut her off with a slight shake of his head, hoping she remembered their talk in the car. Her eyes got huge, _"Oh shit, that's right. He doesn't remember meeting me..."_ she thought to herself. "I'm Jennifer. Derek's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you Stiles, Derek's told me so much about you." she said with a bright smile.

 

xXx   Meanwhile With Scott, Liam, Jackson, And Isaac   xXx

 

"Liam..." Isaac said in a warning tone.

 

Scott put his hand on Isaac's shoulder. "He probably didn't know Zac."

 

Jackson crossed his arms and grinded his teeth. "It doesn't matter Scott, Liam knows enough. Isn't. That. Right. Pup." Jackson said in a menacing tone while he enunciated each word.

 

Liam whimpered and shuffled closer to Scott. Scott let out a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at Jackson. "I only invited Derek because Stiles asked me to. I didn't think he would bring _her_. I know that Stiles doesn't remember Derek being with her. I would never purposely hurt Mom like that.." Liam whispered and Isaac turned to look over at Stiles with the couple in question.

 

"Whatever. If something happens, it's on the two of you." Jackson said while glaring at Liam and Scott. He stormed off towards the snack bar where Allison was with Ethan and Danny.

 

Scott growled and tried to reign in his alpha eyes with Liam whimpered some more. "I really didn't mean for this to happen..."

 

Scott wrapped his arms around him. "I know pup, I know. It's alright." Scott reassured Liam.

 

Lydia and Aiden walked over to them. "What the hell is going on? Why the fuck is Derek here with that _thing_." she spat out. Aiden looked at her with a scolding look. Lydia rolled her eyes at him. "I could've said something much worse." Aiden rolled his eyes and called Kira and Malia over. 

 

They walked over, along with everybody else.

 

"So Jennifer this is everybody. Isaac, my boyfriend. Scott, my brother, and his girlfriend Kira. Jackson and Allison. Ethan and Danny." Stiles took a breath and turned to the other side of the lane. "And this is Aiden and Lydia. Erica and Boyd. Malia and Theo." He paused for a moment then smiled cheesily at Cora. "And this is Cora, my lovely bowling partner and Derek's little sister."

 

Cora smiled and hugged Stiles. "Damn right I'm your partner. We're the best bowlers in all of Beacon Hills." Stiles threw his head back and laughed heartily. Isaac took a moment to watch Derek gaze longingly at Stiles' neck.

 

Derek coughed and looked away. Jennifer put her arm around his waist and rubbed her other hand on his chest. "Wow Der, you didn't tell me I'd be meeting _all_ of your friends tonight." she smiled and looked at everyone. "Hey guys, I'm Jennifer. Derek's girlfriend." Everyone smiled and waved at her. Some of them cringed at the world girlfriend and kept glancing at Stiles to see if he was okay.

 

"Let's get to the bowling already!" Liam shouted excitedly. That caused everyone to laugh, breaking the tension.

 

"Alright, alright pup!" Stiles laughed.

 

xXx   3 Hours Later   xXx

 

Six rounds later and the pack was scattered around their two bowling lanes and getting more food and drinks from the snack bar. Stiles was staring at Derek and Jennifer, once again. He zoned out for a moment and kept thinking of _that_ night.

 

xXx   Flashback   xXx

 

Derek and Stiles lay side by side on the roof of the loft. They looked up at the sky, trying to count all the stars. Derek intertwined his hand with Stiles'.

 

"Stiles?" he whispered.

 

"Yeah, Der?" Stiles whispered back.

 

"You ever wonder what it would be like?" Derek asked.

 

Stiles turned his head towards Derek, a little confused. "What do you mean?"

 

"I mean with us." Derek said and rolled onto his stomach to look down at Stiles, their foreheads touching. Their lips within kissing range of each other.

 

xXx   End Flashback   xXx

 

"Stiles? It's your turn.." he paused and really looked at Stiles. "Stiles, babe." Isaac asked, shaking Stiles a bit.

 

Stiles shook his head and looked up at his boyfriend with tears in his eyes. "I-I-Isaac..." Stiles stuttered in a hushed tone.

 

"Oh babe.." Isaac whispered as he sat down next to Stiles. "I can hear your heart racing and I can smell your fear. What's the matter?" Isaac touched his forehead against Stiles'. Scott looked over at them and told Theo to bowl for Stiles. Derek followed Scott's point of view and stared at the couple intensely. The rest of the pack tried to ignore the private conversation. If they all chose to be louder in their voices and actions, it was nobody's business but theirs.

 

"I.." Stiles took a deep breath. "I.. I-I" Stiles gasped out and shook his head. He clenched his fists in his lap so hard Isaac could see them turning white. He placed his hands on top Stiles'. 

 

"It's alright. Just take your time babe. I'm not going anywhere." Isaac sad reassuringly. 

 

"I remembered something." Stiles whispered and closed his eyes. He nudged his head against Isaac's seeking comfort. Isaac hummed for Stiles to continue. "It was of Derek and we were on the roof of the loft and.." Stiles gasped out a ragged breath. Derek perked his ears to listen in on their conversation. 

 

"What exactly happened love? Do you need me to get Scott? What do you need?" Isaac asked in a worried tone.

 

"I need.. I need to be with Derek tonight.." Stiles said with regret. "I can feel it Isaac. The bond I have with him.. It's literally killing me, being apart from him." Stiles closed his eyes and bit his quivering bottom lip. Isaac slowly started nodding his head and felt a tear roll down his cheek. He let out a shuddering breath and stood up. "Please don't leave me." Stiles pleaded desperately.

 

"I'm not going anywhere. I just need to tell the pack what's going on and try to separate Jennifer from Derek so I can tell him what's happening. Okay?" Isaac promised.

 

Stiles nodded and changed out of his bowling shoes. He waved sadly at his pack and walked outside, he sat in the driver seat of his jeep.

 

xXx

 

"What do you mean I can't spend the night Derek? What happened?" Jennifer demanded.

 

Derek sighed deeply and growled out, "I _**already** told you_ Jen, _whenever_ Stiles needs me, I have to be there. He's spending then night." 

 

Jennifer huffed in a clearly frustrated way. "That doesn't help _anything_! Why does it _have_ to be **_you_**?" she yelled in a hushed tone.

 

The rest of the pack winced every time Derek raised his voice, they could all hear and smell the anger rolling off of him. Lydia and the rest of the girls all shared a look and nodded, clearly up to something. 

 

They walked over to the arguing pair and Lydia cleared her throat, "It's because you're coming to my house for a girls only sleepover and Derek is having a boys only sleepover." Lydia said in a stern voice with a very convincing smile painted on her red lips. 

 

Jennifer nodded in a daze and walked over to them, slowly putting her hand in Lydia's. They all started to walk off to their cars when Lydia whispered low enough for only the were-creatures to hear. "You're welcome Derek. Now go find Stiles' jeep and drive him to the loft. Boys, sleep over at Scott's and don't ruin this plan or I'll have all of your balls."

 

This caused all of them to nod and whimper, clearly terrified of the protective banshee.

 

 


	14. We Say Nothing More Than We Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I-I don't.. I don't mean to babe." Derek stuttered slightly. 
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles pulled out of Derek's embrace and looked at the guy he was in love with, with a bewildered look. "Are you fu- Are you kidding me?" Stiles growled out. "You don't 'mean' to? What the hell kind of fuckery is that Derek? Do you even HEAR yourself?" Stiles stood up and stormed off to Derek's room. Derek looked after him with wide eyes then chased after Stiles all the way to the bedroom. Stiles stood facing the bed with one hand on his waist and the other covering his mouth from taking shaky breaths.
> 
>  
> 
> "What the hell do you want from me Stiles?" Derek demanded. "I'm no good for you! Don't you understand that?" Derek continued. "I can't be who you want me to be. I'm with Jennifer now. You have to respect that." Derek argued with Stiles. Stiles whipped around and looked at Derek with such fierceness that it almost made Derek cower. It did however make his wolf whimper and howl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I cried like a baby when I wrote this chapter. I listened to Rascal Flatts - Come Wake Me Up, on repeat for hours.
> 
> I'm just writing everything off the top of my head from here on out. Sorry.. But it's another chapter!!!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are always welcome!! <33

 

 

xXx   Derek Drives Him And Stiles To The Loft   xXx

 

Derek held Stiles' hand the whole time, to calm his heartbeat. Whether it was Stiles' or Derek's, neither one of them knew or cared. Derek glanced at Stiles every now and then but kept his eyes on the road. He could feel Stiles practically vibrating out of his skin. It seemed that Stiles was touch deprived but they both knew he wasn't. Hell, the pack was so big on scent marking that not touching each other was a weird thing for them. Except Derek **knew** , knew that Stiles was _craving_ a touch he never knew he needed.

 

Stiles jumped when he felt his phone vibrate. He looked down at his phone and blinked a couple times while reading the texts from Isaac over and over again.

 

"I understand you need to be with _him_ tonight. Just  know that I adore you Stiles."

"I know that things feel strange for you right now but hopefully after tonight, everything will start to make sense.."

"Stiles.. If something happens. Between you and Derek, I.. I'd be okay with that. Honest.."

"Just follow your heart and know that I want _nothing more_ than for you to be  happy."

"And maybe mention the 'bond' you feel with him..."

 

Stiles reread the texts and took a few deep breaths. 

 

Derek pulled the car to a stop and put it in park. He turned to Stiles, "You ready?" Stiles nodded and opened the car door. He stepped half way out of the car before violently coughing up some more blood. Derek immediately rushed to his side. 

 

"Stiles? Stiles,  what's wrong?" Derek demanded. "Stiles talk to me. Please babe, tell me what I can do. Please?" Derek begged. 

 

Stiles looked into Derek's eyes and caressed his cheek lightly before fainting.

 

xXx   Derek Carries Stiles Upstairs And Tucks Him Into His Bed   xXx

 

Derek paced his bedroom quietly from an hour before Stiles woke up. 

 

"Der?" Stiles croaked out questioningly.

 

Derek's head snapped to Stiles. "Stiles?!" Derek practically screamed and raced to his bed side. He kneeled on the floor next to the bed and placed his head in Stiles' lap and pulled Stiles' hand into his own. "Oh God.. I was so scared. I thought I'd lost you or something.." Derek breathed out. "Should I- Ahem- should I call your dad or Melissa?" Derek whispered. Stiles shook his head no and placed his left hand on Derek's cheek.

 

"Derek, come lay in bed with me. I'm freezing. Please?" Stiles asked with a soft smile on his face and Derek looked at him with gentle love-struck eyes. Derek stood up and pulled his shirt off, throwing it somewhere, before climbing into bed beside Stiles. Stiles sat up a little and slid over a bit so that Derek could lay next to him. Derek placed his arm down and Stiles laid on top of it. They laid facing each other, with Stiles' nose and lips pressed against Derek's throat and collarbone. Stiles took a deep breath, breathing onto Derek's throat, who in turn moaned quietly.

 

Derek wrapped both arms around Stiles tightly and kissed his forehead. "Better now?" Derek whispered.

 

Stiles sighed happily. "Just perfect." Derek smiled into Stiles' hair and pulled him closer. They closed their eyes for a moment, just simply breathing in each other' scents. 

 

After about two hours of heavy snuggling and listening to the TV in the background, Stiles got hot. He coughed softly and Derek looked down at him. "Everything okay?"

 

Stiles looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, just getting a little warm. Care to let go for a minute?" Derek laughed and loosened his grip.

 

Stiles moved away from Derek and pulled his shirt off too. He threw it on the floor somewhere and went to pull off his pants before glancing at Derek. "Do you happen to have a pair of basketball shorts I can borrow?" Derek looked at him and nodded before getting up.

 

After a few moments he came back dressed in only a pair of basketball shorts and two water bottles in hand, he threw the extra pair of shorts at Stiles. "I'm gonna make some steak, you hungry?" Derek asked as he raked his eyes over Stiles body. Stiles blushed an nodded while pulling the shorts on. They got out of bed and walked downstairs hand-in-hand.

 

xXx   About An Hour Later   xXx

 

They sat on the sofa in front of the TV. Stiles was flipping through the channels, leaning against Derek, with their feet propped up on the coffee table. Everything had seemed so _domestic_. Derek had his arm on the back of the couch, still wrapped around Stiles, their left hands intertwined. And Derek's right hand tracing patterns into Stiles' naked rib cage. Stiles had his head resting on Derek's left shoulder when he asked, "So you gonna tell me what's going on?"

 

Derek paused all movement for a moment and then continued again. "What do you mean?"

 

"I mean the fact that we're so _domesticated_ when we're alone but then you flaunt **_her_** in front of my face..." Stiles whispered with a lot of pain in his voice. It tasted bitter in Derek's mouth as he mouthed the words back to himself. 

 

"I-I don't.. I don't _mean_ to babe." Derek stuttered slightly. 

 

Stiles pulled out of Derek's embrace and looked at the guy he was in love with, with a bewildered look. "Are you fu- Are you _kidding_ me?" Stiles growled out. "You don't **'mean'** to? What the hell kind of fuckery is that Derek? Do you even _**HEAR**_ yourself?" Stiles stood up and stormed off to Derek's room. Derek looked after him with wide eyes then chased after Stiles all the way to the bedroom. Stiles stood facing the bed with one hand on his waist and the other covering his mouth from taking shaky breaths.

 

"What the hell do you want from me Stiles?" Derek demanded. "I'm no good for you! Don't you understand that?" Derek continued. "I can't be who you want me to be. I'm with Jennifer now. You have to respect that." Derek argued with Stiles. Stiles whipped around and looked at Derek with such fierceness that it almost made Derek cower. It did however make his eyes glow red and his wolf whimper and howl, trying to claw his way to get closer to its mate.

 

Something in Stiles' mind unlocked at the words _"I can't be who you want me to be."_ but he ignored it as he lashed back at Derek. "Don't you **dare** fucking spout that **bullshit** at me Derek. Don't you dare throw _her_ in my fucking face Derek." Stiles spat out at him. "It-It's bad enough," Stiles let out a shaky breath as he ran his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. "It-It's bad enough that I have to run into you and her _all_ over town. I don't need her ruining my safe haven _too_!" Stiles yelled back with tears running down his face.

 

"I don't like this game of cat and mouse anymore Derek." Stiles whimpered as he shook his head. He looked at Derek with such a heart broken face. "It hurts Der. It hurts so fucking much." Stiles let out with a shaky breath as he fell to his knees. "I can't do this anymore, I refuse Derek. I don't want to play anymore. I-I give up. I'm done. Let me go."

 

Derek felt a tear roll down his cheek when he heard Stiles' declaration. He rushed to sweep Stiles up into his arms and held Stiles' head in his hand, cradling it to his chest. He rubbed his other hand up and down Stiles back. "I.. Just.. Tell me what to do Stiles. Please. I just can't bare to see you like this. Tell me what I can do." Derek pleaded Stiles desperately.

 

xXx   Meanwhile With The Boys   xXx

 

They could all feel how Stiles was feeling and their eyes glowed their respectful colors; red, blue, yellow. They all shared a look and let out loud, pitiful, heart shattering howls.

 

xXx   Meanwhile With The Girls   xXx

 

The second they felt Stiles' emotions and heard the Boys' howls, they let out their own howls. (Jennifer had to rush home to Florida due to a family emergency.) 

 

xXx   Back At Derek's Loft   xXx

 

Derek and Stiles laid in bed wrapped up in each other. Derek was kissing Stiles like it was the last time. They both knew it was, but they didn't dare voice the truth. 

 

Stiles feels so weak, and so stupid because he is ready to let go, but instead he clings to the firm body of his somewhat ex, with all of his strength.

 

He takes deep breaths, starting to kiss Derek’s neck and avoids leaving marks because he knows the dark haired man wouldn’t like them. He never did. As if they’d ever stay longer than a few minutes anyways.

 

Hearing the first sigh fall from Derek’s lips makes Stiles shiver, gripping his hips stronger, thumbs on his v lines. He feels perfect under his touch, skin tasting like home and hands roaming Stiles’ back like he owns the body. He used to, still does a bit.

 

Derek starts slowly, kissing down Stiles’ chest as he gets lower and lower. It’s slow, despite the fear of tomorrow knocking down their door; it’s soft and it hurts, every touch of his lips burns Stiles’ skin.

 

The last time. It feels like the last time. It pains him as if it were the last time, this time for real.

 

After getting naked, they lay on the king sized bed together, kissing and grinding but nothing more. Stiles wants him tangled between his body and those terribly black bedsheets forever. Stiles wants him gone from his life altogether too. He’s so hurt and confused and in love. Still so in love, but also ready to let go.

 

“Babe? Everything alright?” Derek’s voice brings Stiles back from his train of thought and he nods, kissing Derek’s temple before biting his earlobe playfully, enjoying the sound it makes the alpha let out. “Don’t tease.” Stiles smiles, rolling to be on top of him, his body covering Derek’s entire form, sighing at the familiarity of the position. He thrusts his hips, to make Derek feel his hard on, and to feel his.

 

He still feels calm and comfortable with him in bed. For years Stiles felt horribly insecure about his body, so being naked in bed with someone he likes was always a problem, making him feel more anxious, more jittery and even more unattractive.

 

But Derek… Derek always made him feel relaxed. He taught Stiles to relax and let himself enjoy the closeness, the contact and made him feel beautiful, with soft compliments and reassuring smiles, a comforting hand always on the small of his back. He’s doing it right then too, his long fingernails scratching lightly on the dimples that sit at the bottom of Stiles’ spine. _“One of my favorite parts.”_ Derek used to say.

 

Stiles sighed against his lips, kissing again and barely moving, because maybe if he doesn’t, time will stop and Derek won’t leave.

 

Derek grinds up, making everything feel like fire in mere moments. Stiles is given a small tube of lube and a smirk in response to his unmade question.

 

Derek is relaxed, taking his fingers with ease and enjoying the bit of teasing Stiles does, the atmosphere getting hotter from every broken moan that those red lips let out. Stiles feels so whole, yet so in pieces too. Never thought he could feel so many different things for the same person at the same time. But as always, Derek is a surprise.

 

Stiles positions himself, thinking about the first time they did it like that and how his hands shook, how this time they shake for a different reason.

 

“Will you ever forgive me?” Derek sounds sincere, but he sounded the same all the other times he swore he was going to talk to his parents about Stiles and the real nature of their relationship.

 

“For leaving?” Stiles asks, unsure. Derek nods. “I forgave you for leaving long ago, when you first started talking about it. I don’t understand it yet, but I will, and I know you have valid reasons and gave us more than enough. But for breaking my heart, and for this couple of hours? No, I won’t, at least not for some time.”

 

“I don’t want to-“ Derek started to say but Stiles just shakes his head.

 

“You won’t understand, don’t try.” He ends the conversation with a kiss, pushing inside Derek’s body with care, feeling his heart beat faster. Derek moans, his fingernails leaving red trails on the expanse of Stiles's back, making his heart skip a beat.

 

He sits up and takes Derek with him, barely thrusting up but feeling him so close, knowing Derek feels him so deep and right there, his eyes are shut and his eyelashes wet. If Stiles didn’t know Derek, he’d think Derek was crying. Stiles mouths at his neck and jaw, his hands firm on the other man’s waist, he feels like he might come in three seconds just for the feeling of Derek around him.

 

“Stiles …move please.” Derek says in a breathless plea. Stiles nods before starting a new rhythm, harder and faster, making Derek bounce. Derek himself won’t move, it’s too intense for him in this position, Stiles knows.

 

Stiles lays him on his back again, gaining a new speed and angle, making Derek cry out every time he nails his prostate.

 

“So good, oh Stiles…” he feels a surge of pride, that turns into bitterness.

 

It ends so soon, Stiles feels it like that. Derek's body felt perfect, welcoming and warm, his kisses tasting like coffee and cigarettes like always, his skin familiar, just right.

 

And soon Stiles is taking a quick shower and watching Derek laze around a bit on his bed. He won’t sleep in that bed tonight, he knows.

 

Derek smiles, saying so many things just with his eyes. Stiles sighs and goes to the door, he can hear the sharp intake of breath Derek takes. He wasn’t expecting it.

 

“Stiles?” Stiles turns, going breathless at the picture on the bed. Derek with flushed skin and sex hair, his eyes wide and scared because this is not what he planned for today; Stiles always enjoyed breaking his plans. “Where are you going?”

 

“To Scott’s, I won’t sleep here. He won’t mind, the rest of the pack is there tonight.” Derek frowns at his words, sitting up and moving.

 

“I thought-” Derek started to say and again Stiles just shakes his head.

 

“No Derek, I can’t stay in a bed that will smell like us long after I should’ve left. This is my farewell to you. It’s my closure.” Derek stands up and rushes to him, close to his face but doesn’t touch him. He’s terrified, Stiles can read him perfectly in that moment.

 

“You’ll call?” Stiles smiles sadly. “Stiles, when you get it, you’ll call right? You know this is not how I wanted-” Stiles kisses him again, he doesn’t want to hear anything else, his heart feels like it’s been stabbed and Derek only makes it worse. Stiles is not even sure he minds the pain anymore.

 

“I promise Derek, when I feel ready, I’ll call. You don’t have to wait for me, I know you won’t, but I promise I’ll call.”

 

With that, he strokes Derek's stunned face and turns around, walking away from him and down to his jeep. He gets into the car and takes a shallow breath. He starts that car and starts to drive off to Scott's but before he can even pull out of Derek's garage, Peter knocks on Stiles' window. "Let me drive you, Stiles." Stiles opens the door and moves into the passenger seat, he lets Peter get situated in the driver's seat before completely falling apart in Peter's lap.

 

"Thank you for the presents in my tree house Peter. Nobody else knows that your scrapbooks and home videos helped get me my memory back. They keep treating me like I'm made of glass.. Maybe now I am.." Stiles whispered in a defeated and small voice.

 

Peter looked down at Stiles sadly and started driving. He ran his fingers through Stiles' hair and kept his eyes on the road. "Lydia and Scott helped me make the home videos and scrapbooks. I'm sorry things didn't quite pan out how you wanted, but us three are huge Sterek supporters and we believe that you and Derek's happy ending is in the stars somewhere. So don't give up hope okay?" Peter whispered as Stiles nodded off in Peter's lap. Peter waited until Stiles started snoring before he dialed Scott's number. 

 

"Peter?" Scott asked worriedly. 

 

Peter's eyes glowed a bright blue when he responded, "Scott, it's over."

 

"No. No.. Yo-You're lying. It's not. It-It can't be. NO. He would've called. He would've howled." Scott denied with a whimper.

 

"It's done, Scott. Stiles finally walked away from Derek. And Derek let his mate go. Derek's going to break the mate bond. It's over." Peter whispered while glancing down at Stiles.

 

Peter pulled the phone away from his ear when he heard Scott and the rest of the pack howl pitifully. 

 

Peter pulled up to the McCall residence and parked. He leaned back into the seat and let his head fall back. He closed his eyes and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He continued to run his fingers through Stiles' hair once again. He looked though the passenger side window as he saw Isaac, Scott, Lydia, and Jackson standing in the doorway. "It's going to be a long night pups.." Peter breathed out while they all nodded sadly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I cried like a baby when I wrote this chapter. I listened to Rascal Flatts - Come Wake Me Up, on repeat for hours.
> 
> I'm just writing everything off the top of my head from here on out. Sorry.. But it's another chapter!!!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are always welcome!! <33


	15. You Were The Shadow To My Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa McCall walked into her home to find it overrun by teenagers. She walked into the kitchen and placed her purse on the kitchen counter, walked over to the fridge to grab a water bottle. As she took a sip she narrowed her eyes and walked cautiously back to the living room. She stood in the doorway and look at Stiles wrapped up in Peter's arms. Peter must have felt her glaring because he opened his eyes and was a little surprised at Melissa's presence. 
> 
>  
> 
> "You're supposed to be dead." Melissa stated rather bluntly but quietly.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah, I get that a lot actually." Peter whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, 
> 
> I've decided that I'm going to update Heaven Help Me Keep My Faith and Settle Down With Me on the same day. I will update weekly, unless I have enough time and energy to update daily. But the weekly update will be every Wednesday. So if there isn't a new chapter up by 7 pm (Eastern Time) daily, expect it the following Wednesday. Sorry loves and as always please comment, subscribe and leave kudos! -xx <3

 

 

xXx   Later On That Night, Stiles And The Pack At Scott's House   xXx

 

Stiles laid in between Cora and Lydia, Isaac and Scott across his legs. He took a moment to glance around the room with a confused look, they were on the floor of the living room. Peter connected eyes with him and spoke up from the armchair, "We had to build you a blanket fort to fit all of the pups because you kept shivering and whispering everyone's names in your sleep."

 

"Oh uh.. alright. Well sorry about all the trouble pups." Stiles said hoarsely.

 

Everyone rushed to disagree and object.

 

Stiles chuckled, "Alright pups, alright. I get it. You all care and got worried. Don't worry my little puppies, mommy's not mad. Promise." Stiles looked at each and every one of them and smiled a warm smile. He sent so much love and adoration through each of his bonds to them. He could practically feel them all purring and cooing happily. They smelt content. 

 

Stiles looked at Peter and his eyes softened even more. "Peter? Thank you. Scott help me get up and walk me over to him. Don't even _bother_ protesting Peter Hale." Peter shut his mouth and waited patiently until Stiles reached him.

 

Stiles walked with (leaned on) Scott over to Peter and stood in the v of Peter's legs, while he sat in the armchair. Stiles stared deeply into Peter's eyes and took his left hand to caress Peter's right cheek. Peter closed his eyes and smiled, completely relaxing into Stiles' touch. Peter put both of his hands on Stiles' hips and relaxed as Stiles' right hand started tapping a pattern on to his pulse point. 

 

The entire pack was watching the small scent exchange in awe. They've never seen Peter so calm, especially Cora. Not since the fire.

 

Stiles smiled at Peter and slowly closed his eyes, continuing his movements. "He regrets it, you know. Not leaving town, but leaving you." Peter whispered. Stiles' hand stilled for a moment and he opened his eyes to stare at Peter but then started up again.

 

"I left him this time. It didn't make me feel any better." Stiles said and shook his head slightly.

 

Peter opened his eyes, pursed his lips a bit and looked up at Stiles, "It shouldn't. It's closure for you. Now you can start to move on." Peter paused and glanced Isaac's way for a moment then back at Stiles. "It was _your_ call this time. I love Derek, don't get me wrong, I do but he never really deserved your heart Stiles." Stiles nodded at Peter's words and sat in his lap; curling into the werewolf's chest, his face pressed against Peter's neck just breathing him in. Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles and tucked him in closer.

 

xXx   The Next Morning   xXx

 

Melissa McCall walked into her home to find it overrun by teenagers. She walked into the kitchen and placed her purse on the kitchen counter, walked over to the fridge to grab a water bottle. As she took a sip she narrowed her eyes and walked cautiously back to the living room. She stood in the doorway and look at Stiles wrapped up in Peter's arms. Peter must have felt her glaring because he opened his eyes and was a little surprised at Melissa's presence. 

 

"You're supposed to be dead." Melissa stated rather bluntly but quietly.

 

"Yeah, I get that a lot actually." Peter whispered back. Cora, who was wrapped up around Isaac, woke up to the two talking and waved. Melissa smiled back genuinely. She looked around the room more carefully and saw Scott and Kira with a adorable Liam in between them, Jackson with Allison, Malia with Theo, Erica with Boyd and finally Lydia and Danny with their half of the twin set; she never really could tell them apart. 

 

See the thing is Melissa and the Sheriff were never positive who was actually dating who because they all had a tendency to cuddle and kiss every now and then due to scent marking and all other werewolf politics that they didn't quite understand or care for.

 

xXx   A Few Hours Later   xXx

 

Stiles sat on the chair in his room staring at a blank piece of paper for what seemed like minutes.

 

"Dude. You okay? We've been calling and texting you for like two hours." Scott said as he and Isaac climbed through Stiles' window. Stiles looked at them surprised.

 

"What? Really? Sorry, must have zoned out." Stiles said as he picked his phone up. 8 missed calls, 21 missed texts, and 4 voicemails.

 

"Yeah most likely. What were you doing anyways?" Isaac asked as he looked down at the blank piece of paper on Stiles' desk. 

 

"Let me guess, you were trying to write a letter to Derek and cast your ghosts?" Scott asked with a look of disbelief. Stiles nodded solemnly. Isaac frowned and pouted. He looked at Scott with big puppy dog eyes and they both nodded. Stiles looked at them and his eyes grew big before he attempted to book it out of his bedroom door. They both caught him around the waist and threw him down on the bed tickling him. Stiles shrieked with laughter as Scott kept tickling him and cackling. Isaac on the other hand had pulled out his phone and started recording the whole ordeal.

 

About an hour later the three of them were cuddled up in Stiles' bed, watching the latest Star Wars movie. Isaac couldn't get the phrase "cast your ghosts" out of his head. It kept playing over and over in his mind like a broken record. "After this, we have to watch Finding Dory." Stiles declared and Scott laughed. "Okay buddy, whatever you want."

 

"Yes dear." Isaac patronized him jokingly.

 

xXx   Later On That Night   xXx

 

Stiles was in the shower when his phone started ringing. "Scott or Isaac can you get that please?!" he called out.

 

The ringing stopped so he assumed they did.

 

Stiles was drying himself off when he felt a pang on Scott's pack bond. He tuned in to listen to the conversation.

 

"No. He doesn't want to talk to you. He doesn't want to hear what you have to say." silence. "It doesn't matter if she's there. It shouldn't have happened in the first place." more silence. "Frankly Derek, I don't give a damn."

 

Stiles chose that moment to walk back to his bedroom. "Was that Derek again?" he asked Scott and before Scott could answer Isaac cut him off. "Why don't you just block his number or something?"

 

Scott looked at Isaac with wide eyes and his jaw dropped. "You can't just ask hi-" Scott started to say but was cut off yet again.

 

"Because dear Zac, what if he calls me for pack stuff? His bond may not be as strong as everyone else's but he's still pack. Besides, I find no valid reason to be that immature to block his number. I may be hurt and angry but I don't wish bad upon him." Stiles stated calmly and walked passed them to go sit on his bed. 

 

Isaac huffed and grinded his teeth, popping his jaw every now and then. Stiles saw Scott wince a little out the corner of his eye. He glanced at Isaac and rolled his eyes. "If it makes you feel better, I'm not talking to him. It's been two days since I was at his house and I haven't spoken to him since then." 

 

xXx   Meanwhile At Derek's Loft   xXx

 

"What the fuck do you mean you and Stiles hooked up _again_?!" Cora screeched out.

 

Derek looked at her with an annoyed expression. "I think what your idiot means dear Cora is that he stupidly cheated on Jennifer with Stiles and fell in love all over again. Just like the night at Lydia's house when they first hooked up." Peter said with a distinct sarcastic undertone.

 

"Shut up. That's not what happened Peter. Right Derek? Tell him. And for the record, I don't need your sassiness. How do you even know about them hooking up the first time?" Cora snarked back. "Plus if that was really what happened then Scott wouldn't be under the impression that Derek wants to break the mate bond therefore not letting Derek talk to him and Isaac wouldn't be acting so overprotective."

 

"Will you both just shut the fuck up already." Derek growled out. He gripped the table until his knuckles screamed in white hot agony. Something was wrong with Stiles, he could feel it. He threw his head back and howled while his eyes flashed alpha red. He looked back at Peter and Cora, whose eyes glowed blue. Derek collapsed onto the ground, gasping harshly. Peter rushed to his nephew's side and Cora ran to get a wet towel. She came back and handed it to Peter, who started dabbing Derek's face with it. 

 

"What's happening to Stiles?" Cora asked worriedly. 

 

"I-I don't know... Normally at this time of night he's having nightmares. But since I just got off the phone with Scott, then I'm willing to bet that him and Isaac are with Stiles right now. So I don't know what else it could be." Derek said breathing heavily.

 

Peter looked torn. Cora looked at him and scoffed, shaking her head. "Of course you know what's happening. You always know everything. Especially since you and Stiles couldn't keep your hands off each other last night." she flinched when Derek let out snarl. "It-it wasn't like that Derek, I swear. I'm sorry. I don't know why I worded it like that."

 

"Shut up Cora. Before I rip your throat out. With my teeth." Derek hissed. "Now tell me what's happening Peter."

 

"Well you see, it's rare for something like this to happen. I've only ever seen it once and the human mate didn't survive it, even though the mate bond was severed. And in another case, I believe when one person denied the mate bond they died and in turn so did their mated pair." Peter paused for a moment and bit his lip. 

 

"That would explain what happened to Stiles when Derek left, he was touch deprived hence constantly seeking touch from pack. And then when Derek came back and suddenly enveloped Stiles' senses, he became overwhelmed and started physically acting up again." Cora analyzed. 

 

"Yes that actually does make sense." Peter agreed. "You know what we have to do right?" he asked Derek.

 

Derek nodded, "We have to tell the rest of the pack and the Sheriff and then Melissa."

 

"What about Stiles? Who's gonna tell him that he's Derek's mate?" Cora asked. 

 

"Derek has to. He needs to initiate the bond." Peter answered then turned to Derek once more. "You need to break it off with Jennifer before it breaks Stiles completely."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, 
> 
> I've decided that I'm going to update Heaven Help Me Keep My Faith and Settle Down With Me on the same day. I will update weekly, unless I have enough time and energy to update daily. But the weekly update will be every Wednesday. So if there isn't a new chapter up by 7 pm (Eastern Time) daily, expect it the following Wednesday. Sorry loves and as always please comment, subscribe and leave kudos! -xx <3


	16. And If You're Still Breathing, You're The Lucky Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott nodded and took his phone out with shaky hands. Before he could even unlock it, Stiles smacked the phone out of his hand. "No, no parents." Stiles said in a ragged breath. Scott nodded with wide eyes. Stiles started coughing again, this time Scott giving him a t-shirt to cough blood into. "I-I need.." Stiles started before coughing once more. He looked at Isaac with a lost look. 
> 
>  
> 
> Isaac looked at Scott with bright yellow eyes. "Derek. He needs Derek." Isaac growled out. 
> 
>  
> 
> Scott nodded and shifted, then walked to the window and let out a desperate howl for the other Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, so for this chapter I suggest listening to Mercy by Shawn Mendes on repeat. 
> 
> My mom and I have been watching Teen Wolf together but she actually told me to tell you guys hello and to thank all of you for the prayers and love and support you guys have been giving. She is getting a little better but still not a lot of progress. I'm currently still staying with her at the hospital though so I'll keep you posted.
> 
> If you guys are still reading this then comment "Mercy". Anyways, I love you all and enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> -xx

 

 

xXx   Back With Stiles, Scott, And Isaac   xXx

 

Stiles started coughing violently and his nose started bleeding. His coughing fit had splashed the walls with drops of crimson red. Then without warning, his knees gave out when the second coughing fit came around and in the same instant Scott and Isaac were by his side, holding his shoulders frantically.

 

"Stiles, babe what's wrong? Stiles?" Isaac asked as Stiles ignored him because he kept coughing. "Tell me what I can do." Isaac desperately demanded then looked at Scott. "Scott call Deaton. And your mom. We have to do _something_. And the Sheriff, he'll kill us if we leave him in the dark _again_."

 

Scott nodded and took his phone out with shaky hands. Before he could even unlock it, Stiles smacked the phone out of his hand. "No, no parents." Stiles said in a ragged breath. Scott nodded with wide eyes. Stiles started coughing again, this time Scott giving him a t-shirt to cough blood into. "I-I need.." Stiles started before coughing once more. He looked at Isaac with a lost look. 

 

Isaac looked at Scott with bright yellow eyes. "Derek. He needs **Derek**." Isaac growled out. 

 

Scott nodded and shifted, then walked to the window and let out a desperate howl for the other Alpha.

 

xXx   At The Loft With Derek, Peter, And Cora   xXx

 

As soon as they heard Scott's howl they were on even higher alert. Derek flashed his eyes at Peter and Cora, who flashed back in response, and let out a broken howl. "Peter take the car, Cora call the pack. And meet me at Stiles' house." Derek ordered his uncle and sister before fully shifting into a wolf and running towards his mate. 

 

xXx   An Hour Later; The Whole Pack At Stilinski Residence   xXx

 

"Can someone tell me what the _hell_ is going on with my son?" the Sheriff demanded, breaking the silence in the room. All of the wolves in the room kept averting their eyes and twiddling their thumbs, so to speak. 

 

Melissa was at a loss for words as she and Deaton addressed Stiles' wounds. She looked at her son's boss desperately. "Please tell me you've seen this before Deaton."

 

Deaton let out a breath through his teeth. "It's hard to say Melissa. There's signs of what could be a case I had a few years ago, but then there's also signs of something else entirely." he looked around the room and stopped at Allison. "I need you to ask your father if we can borrow the Beastiary." he then turned to Peter once Allison nodded. "Peter, I will need you to get all the Hale books and then you and Lydia will need to work together to decode them. What you will be looking for is anything that has any one of Derek's or Stiles' symptoms."

 

"Wait, Derek is experiencing something _too_?" Scott asked. Cora nodded and looked at her brother worriedly.

 

"Yeah, he only started getting symptoms the past few days. How long _has_ Stiles been going through this?" Cora asked.

 

Scott and Isaac shared a look and let out a deep breath. "Ever since Derek left town.." he paused for a moment and counted softly. "So about like a year and a half ago." Scott answered as he looked at Cora then Peter, and the rest of the pack, then finally at Derek.

 

Derek, who was still in wolf form currently laid curled up into Stiles' side, whined and pushed his snout against Stiles' jaw. Stiles smiled weakly and ran his fingers through Derek's fur. "It's okay Wolfie. I'm okay now." Stiles reassured Derek. Derek lifted his head and rubbed his wet snout all over Stiles' face and licked his nose. Stiles smiled and crinkled his nose. "Yeah, yeah, love you too Sourwolf."

 

xXx   A Few Days Later, When Melissa Gave Stiles The Okay To Get Off His Bed Rest   xXx

 

Stiles and Isaac lay side by side on Isaac's bedroom floor. "You ever wonder what it would be like if our relationship was real?" Isaac asked softly.

 

"It is real Zac. You know I love you." Stiles said.

 

"Yes but you don't love me like I love you."

 

"That's not fair Zac. And you know it. You know that I can't help how I feel for him. None of us even know what all of this even means." 

 

Isaac sighed and took Stiles' hand in his. "You're right. I'm sorry."

 

"Let's go get something to eat and then we can go see that new movie, The Edge Of 17. Okay?" Stiles asked, changing the subject. 

 

Isaac got up and pulled Stiles with him. "Sounds like a plan."

 

xXx   At The Diner   xXx

 

As Isaac and Stiles were leaving the diner they saw Cora and Erica. Cora looked like she had been crying and Erica looked about two seconds away from tearing the booth apart. Something in Isaac stirred as he saw Cora like that. "Hey mum, Zac." Erica greeted. Cora just nodded at them.

 

Both boys waved and before anybody else could get another word in, Isaac looked at Cora and asked "Why don't I take you home Cora. Stiles, you can go take Erica to see the movie instead."

 

Seeing as how none of them objected, they all went their separate ways.

 

xXx   Stiles And Erica At The Movies   xXx

 

Stiles and Erica sat with their hands intertwined and heads pushed together as the movie played. Erica who always seeked comfort from her pack mom and Stiles who desperately seeked acceptance from his beta. Halfway through the movie, Erica leaned her head onto Stiles' shoulder and gave him a quick peck on his cheek. Stiles knew the friendly pack associated kiss meant _"Thank you for always being here for me."_ but that didn't stop a group of people behind them from catcalling and whistling. 

 

xXx   Meanwhile With Isaac And Cora At Her Apartment   xXx

 

"Den sweet den." Cora joked as she unlocked the door. She walked inside with Isaac behind her. He closed her door softly and locked it. 

 

"Whoa Cora, your place is so nice." Isaac complimented. 

 

"Yeah, it serves its purpose." Cora replied.

 

They moved to sit on the sofa but ended up staring blankly at the tv. A few minutes passed as they sat in an awkward silence, neither one of them wanting to address the elephant in the room. 

 

"So uh-" Isaac started to say but was cut off when Cora started to say something at the exact same time.

 

"I don'-" Cora chuckled. "Uh sorry, go ahead."

 

"No, please continue." Isaac insisted.

 

"I was gonna say that I don't normally act like that. Especially in public. So I'm sorry for that. What were you going to say?" Cora said in a small voice.

 

"No Cora, you don't need to apologize. But uhm.." he cleared his throat. "I was going to ask you if we were going to talk about what happened at the diner?"

 

"Oh uh.. about that. Well.. I've been with this guy for about a year and I just found out that he's been cheating on me. And uhm.. well I've been trying to leave him but I just don't know how to go about this so I was venting to Erica and asking for her advice." Cora said as Isaac just nodded at her to continue.

 

She took a deep breath and took off her jacket, Isaac watched her every move and felt himself shift and growl softly once he saw all the bruises that littered her body. He pulled her into his lap, her legs straddling him, as he placed his hands carefully on her hips. "Who did this to you." Isaac growled at her as her eyes glowed blue in response to his yellow. 

 

At this exact moment, Derek chose to walk through her front door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her in Isaac's lap. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he roared. "You're cheating on Stiles with my sister?!"

 

Isaac and Cora scrambled to get off the couch. "I-It-It's not like that. It's not what it looks like Derek. I swear. It's really not." Isaac stuttered.

 

"Yeah Derek. He's right. It really isn't what it looks like. I swear, we were just talking." Cora defended him.

 

Derek looked at both of them carefully. He saw that she didn't try to hide her bruises from him. "You were telling him about Tommy weren't you?"

 

Isaac looked down and Cora nodded. Derek huffed and walked to the kitchen. "Are you staying for dinner? Since you ditched your date with Stiles?" he called out to Isaac. 

 

"I didn't _ditch_ my boyfriend jackass. I just had to deal with something more important and he went with Erica. They're fine." Isaac called back at the alpha. 

 

"Derek's probably going to start cooking for us. Why don't you get comfortable while I go help him then we can talk more about my ex Tommy." Cora suggested and Isaac nodded. While he sat down and tried to get comfortable, before going to join Derek she looked at Isaac. "I can trust you won't tell this to the rest of the pack right? Especially to Stiles?" 

 

"Of course, it's not my place. But you do realize that once Stiles finds out, he's going to kill Tommy, right?" Isaac answered and Cora nodded then walked into the kitchen.

 

xXx   Later On That Night   xXx

 

Stiles lay on his roof, gazing up at the constellations. _"I wonder how Cora and Isaac are doing."_ he thought to himself. Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ringing from his bedroom. He climbed carefully back in through his bedroom window. "Fucking werewolves how the hell do they make this shit look so Goddamn easy." he muttered to himself with a tinge of anger.

 

He raced to his dresser to get to his phone on time. "Hello?" he answered in a hesitant tone to the unknown caller.

 

"Stiles." a feminine voice answered. "It's Jennifer."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, so for this chapter I suggest listening to Mercy by Shawn Mendes on repeat. 
> 
> My mom and I have been watching Teen Wolf together but she actually told me to tell you guys hello and to thank all of you for the prayers and love and support you guys have been giving. She is getting a little better but still not a lot of progress. I'm currently still staying with her at the hospital though so I'll keep you posted.
> 
> If you guys are still reading this then comment "Mercy". Anyways, I love you all and enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> -xx


	17. Tonight Your Memory Burns Like A Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaton looked at Stiles in amazement. "My how far you've come Stiles." he smiled.
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles smirked. "Oh Deaton, you think putting a small memory charm on me would block all of our lessons? You and I both know how much stronger my spark is compared to yours." 
> 
>  
> 
> Deaton's smile dropped when Stiles said this. "What is he talking about Deaton? Is what he says true?" Kira asked.

 

 

xXx   Jennifer And Stiles On The Phone   xXx

 

"J-Jennifer?" Stiles stuttered out.

 

She chuckled. "Yeah, it's me. We exchanged numbers when I first met you at the supermarket. Remember?" 

 

Stiles shook his head as he tried replaying that memory. He didn't recall giving his number to her at all. _Maybe she just got it from someone in the pack,_ he thought to himself. "Oh, of course. What's up? Is everything okay?" 

 

"Well no. I actually had a favor to ask you." She said in a soft voice. "I fear that Derek is cheating on me. And I wanted to know if you've noticed anything different about him lately."

 

Stiles froze as he sat down on his bed. "Why would I know anything about that?" he asked slowly.

 

"I'm not even sure but from what I can tell, you and Derek have a special bond. You're the only one who can get close to him. He's just been so different lately Stiles. I'm not allowed to sleep over as much anymore and we go days without talking now. And if we're being honest, I can just feel it in my bones that he's pulling away from me. I can feel that his heart is no longer mine."

 

 _"Oh honey, his heart was never yours in the first place..."_ Stiles thought to himself. Stiles cleared his throat. "What uh.. What makes you say that?"

 

"He talks about you all the time and the way he looks at you.." she took a deep breath. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you guys were a couple or had some history or something.. " she chuckled and Stiles stayed silent. 

 

 _"If only you knew.."_ Stiles thought to himself.

 

Jennifer cleared her throat and pulled herself together. "Oh dear... I'm just sounding crazier and crazier aren't I? He's obviously crazy about me right? I'm losing it." she laughed. "I just need someone to talk to but I feel bad considering that the only people I know, I met through him."

 

"Don't feel bad Jennifer. You feel like your boyfriend is stepping out on you and the only people who you are close with, around here, just so happens to be me. I think that maybe you and Derek just need to have a serious heart to heart. He's the only one who can really answer your questions. You know? There are things about him that I think you should know that you probably don't and I doubt I should be the one to expose them to you..." Stiles said in a soft voice. 

 

"I-I don't understand.." Jennifer stuttered. 

 

Stiles let out an exasperated breath. He was about to say something when the phone was snatched out of his hands. "When did you get here? Do you even believe in front doors?" he accused Peter.

 

"Stiles? Hello? What's happening? Who's there?" Jennifer called out in a rushed worried tone. 

 

Peter caressed Stiles' cheek and placed a kiss on his forehead. He pulled back so that they were eye level and put the phone up to his ear. "What he means _Jennifer_ is that he _wouldn't_ know what the hell is going on in _your_ relationship with  Derek. So _please_ stop dragging him into your relationship.  Also, I'm pretty sure that Derek _is_ cheating on you. And on top of that, Derek has secrets that he most likely _didn't_ tell you because you are a **vile** woman who seeks to control him. And let's just say that a sheep could _never_  corral a wolf in." Peter chuckled and hung up the phone.

 

Stiles gaped at him. "You can't just say stuff like that to her! That was extremely uncalled for!"

 

"She deserved it and you know it! I could practically taste your pain and anger from the tree house." Peter argued. 

 

"What is with you and this weird obsession with my tree house?" Stiles asked as he laughed a little. 

 

xXx   Cora, Derek, And Isaac At Cora's Apartment   xXx

 

Cora and Isaac were cuddling on her sofa. When they heard Derek's angry hushed tone. "Why the hell did you call Stiles? I don't care what you thought Jennifer. You have no right to bring him into this. Peter said what now? Well yes that is harsh and yes I'll talk to him but he's not wrong Jennifer. I haven't said 'I love you' to you in months. Haven't you noticed lately how much I flinch when you try touching me? Or the fact that I practically cringe whenever you try to kiss me. No offense but you kind of disgust me."

 

It was silent for a few minutes.

 

"Don't you dare call me a dick. I'm just not that into you. You knew coming into this relationship that I was and am still gay Jennifer. You can't tell me that you invested so much into this. You were only with me to make someone else jealous and let's be honest, I only stayed with you this long because you reminded me so much of _him_."

 

More silence. 

 

"You can't be serious. No. It doesn't matter if she's sick. I refuse to do that Jennifer. I don't even _like_ your mother! Hell, _you_ don't even like her!" Derek argued. "I'm not having this conversation with you over the phone. Of course, you don't know everything about me. No, I will not tell you about that. Yes, of course Stiles is important to me. More than you? Honestly? Yes."

 

Cora and Isaac shared a look and turned the tv volume up as if they weren't just listening in on his conversation. Derek walked out into the living and looked at them sheepishly. His ears turned pink. "You guys aren't slick you know. I know you heard everything."

 

Cora got up and walked over to him. "Are you okay Der?"

 

He nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm just going to go over Stiles' and talk to him. Maybe tell him about our situation?" 

 

Isaac and Cora shared another look and nodded. "That would be wise.." Isaac agreed.

 

xXx   A Little While Later, Derek Waiting Outside Of Stiles' Window   xXx

 

Derek raised his hand up to the window to knock but paused as he heard Stiles and Peter talking. "I just don't know what to do Peter. I love him but I just can't do this anymore." Stiles said dejectedly.

 

Peter looked at Stiles intensely. "What do you mean by that Stiles?"

 

Stiles looked Peter with tears in his eyes. "I mean that I'm pretty sure that we're supposed to be together. I don't know how or why but I can just feel it in my bones and yet here he is with _her_ and I just.. It _**hurts**_ Peter. More than all of the things that I've been going through lately. And I just _know_ that it's all because of _him_. He's just got this hold on me, I can't explain it. I probably sound crazy, right?"

 

Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him into his lap. "No, my Słodka mała miłość. (Sweet Little Love) But I know it hurts." Peter looked up and connected eyes with Derek, his eyes flashing blue.

 

"I just wished he'd have mercy on me and let me go. I _need_ him to set me free Peter. I just.. I feel like," Stiles paused and scoffed. "I don't want this anymore. If this is what it is to love him then," Stiles gasped as he clutched his chest a little. "Then maybe I shouldn't love him anymore." Stiles said with a choked sob and sniffled.

 

Peter rubbed Stiles' back soothingly and nodded for him to continue. "I just wished he'd have mercy on me and let me go. You know? I just need him to set me free. I feel like some sort of puppet on his strings, Peter. I don't want this anymore. I can't keep putting myself through this, hoping that someday he will get his head outta his ass." Stiles whispered in a defeated tone. Derek felt his heart break into a million pieces when he heard his mate say those words.

 

"I'm sure he has good intentions Stiles but you're right. If he doesn't make a decision soon then maybe it'd be best for him to just set you free." Peter said evenly. Stiles froze for a moment and looked at Peter. 

 

"What is it Stiles? Are you remembering something?" Peter asked and Stiles nodded his head yes.

 

Memories of Derek and Stiles together kept flashing through his mind like a movie. Memories of Stiles trying to off himself time and time again but different members of the pack keep stopping him, memories of Derek and Stiles having intimated conversations, memories of Derek looking at Stiles under the stars, memories of Derek and Stiles slow dancing, memories of Derek and Scott singing together; all the memories that Stiles had been missing hit him like a tsunami. 

 

"I think it'd be best if you leave Peter." Stiles whispered as he got up and slowly walked out of his bedroom and towards the bathroom.

 

Peter looked at Derek. Derek shrugged and made a shooing motion at his uncle. Peter ran after Stiles. "I don't understand. What happened?" he asked him.

 

"I just want to be alone right now Peter, please leave. And tell Derek that I want nothing to do with him. I can feel him pacing outside my bedroom window."

 

Peter's jaw dropped as he stuttered out, "I didn't kn.. How did yo.. Wait, you _knew_ he was outside?" 

 

Stiles flicked his wrist and Peter went flying out of Stiles window, landing on his ass in the backyard. Peter sighed and leaned up on his elbows, staring at Stiles' bedroom window. Derek jumped down and held a hand out to Peter, helping him up. "Did you know he could do that? I didn't know he could do that." Peter stated clearly upset yet amazed.

 

Derek looked towards the window and exhaled deeply. "Looks like he got all his memories back and found his spark along the way."

 

xXx   At The Clinic, Deaton & Pack   xXx

 

"You mean to tell me that he got all his memories back just like that?" Deaton asked. 

 

Peter nodded. "Yeah doc. Just like that. It was the strangest thing."

 

"So now that he's found his spark, what's going to happen?" Derek asked.

 

Deaton leaned onto the table and looked at Scott then back to Derek. 

 

"Can't we just try talking to him?" Isaac reasoned while Kira and Lydia nodded in agreement.

 

Cora shook her head no. "No. There is no reasoning with him. He's mad as hell."

 

Ethan and Aiden had their arms crossed and they shared a look. Jackson looked at them and scoffed. "Care to share with the rest of the pack?"

 

Danny and Allison looked at Jackson. Danny placed a hand on Jackson's shoulder. "Jax, calm down." Allison nodded and smiled softly. 

 

"Look Stiles isn't going to talk to any of us. He placed mountain ash on all of his windows and doors." Malia said. 

 

"So the only ones who Stiles actually trusts at this very moment in time, that's not the Sheriff or Melissa or Argent or myself are Danny, Allison, and possibly Scott." Deaton said as all the wolves looked at them.

 

Before anybody could say or do anything Stiles walked into the room and quickly placed a ring of mountain ash around himself. "Nobody is going anywhere until I know what the hell is going on with me and why all of you were in on it."

 

Scott and Isaac were the first ones to make a move towards him but Stiles just flicked his wrist once more and silenced them. "Not you two. I will deal with both of you later. I'll give you your voices back once we're done here." Stiles said fiercely and both wolves nodded, slightly bearing their necks at him. Stiles may not be a wolf but he was the pack mother and pack emissary, a strong one at that. He had this fierceness about him that had an alpha wanting to bare their necks to him. 

 

Stiles turned his back to them and looked at Allison, then Danny, and lastly Lydia. "You three obviously wouldn't know exactly but I'm sure you have an idea. Either way, I want you all to leave." Stiles demanded and they all hesitantly shuffled out of the room. 

 

Deaton looked at Stiles in amazement. "My how far you've come Stiles." he smiled.

 

Stiles smirked. "Oh Deaton, you think putting a small memory charm on me would block all of our lessons? You and I both know how much stronger my spark is compared to yours." 

 

Deaton's smile dropped when Stiles said this. "What is he talking about Deaton? Is what he says true?" Kira asked. 

 

Deaton slowly nodded and averted his eyes, causing Malia to growl softly and Stiles' gaze locked onto her. Theo moved slightly in front of her. Stiles smirked once more and he turned his head slightly to the side. "You want to play Malia? I've a lot more anger than you. You won't win this fight puppy." he hissed at her then glowed his eyes a bright red and she whimpered, falling to her knees and submitting to him. 

 

"I-I'm sorry mom." Malia stuttered. Theo did the same.

 

"You're free to leave, the both of you. I have no problems with either of you. Same with you Ethan and Aiden." Stiles stated calmed as they all left. Stiles then turned back towards Jackson, Peter, Kira, Derek, Cora, Erica, and Boyd. 

 

Kira walked carefully towards Stiles. "Stiles?" she whispered. He looked her and back at the other wolves. "I know you're angry and hurt Stiles but don't abuse your spark. Don't feed into it. Don't turn into a darach mom. Please.." she begged him and his eyes faded slowly back to his whiskey color. He deflated then looked at her. 

 

"I won't become a dark druid Kira. I'm just hurt that you all would do this to me. None of you helped me get my memory back. All of you were on his side." Stiles whispered. 

 

"No no.. That's not what happened Stiles.. You have to believe me." She looked at Scott and Isaac but knew they couldn't say anything at the moment. "Stiles, give Scott and Zac their ability to talk, they'll tell you the truth."

 

Stiles nodded and fell to his knees. He waved his hand and in an instant the two overgrown puppies were on their knees infront of Stiles. "Babe.. it's okay. Hold on to me, I know you're a little unsteady right now. It's okay. Let go. Lose your control, let me be the one to pick up the pieces." Isaac said softly.

 

"Bro.. Come on.. Remove the moutain ash, let us hug you and tell you everything. You can even do that thing again where you can see into my mind. Just like when we were kids. Come on Stiles, talk to me. Let us in. Let us take care of you." Scott begged desperately.

 

Stiles looked at Isaac and Scott with such a heart breaking stare it caused all the wolves in the room to whimper and whine. Stiles had tears streaming down his face when he whispered, "Hold on me, Zac. I'm a little unsteady. And if you love me Scott, then don't let me go.."

 

Stiles removed the circle before falling into Scott's arms and Isaac's lap.

 

"He could do that when you were kids?" Peter asked in disbelief. Derek shot him a look that clealy stated "Not helping."

 

xXx   Three Weeks Later   xXx

 

Everything had almost been back to normal except Derek and Stiles had been walking on eggshells around one another. Stiles didn't know what to say to Derek versus he didn't know how not to trigger Stiles' anger or pain.

 

"I'm getting tired of watching them mope around." Cora said in a clearly amused voice. 

 

"Well then maybe we should push them together." Liam suggested.

 

"Guys, do you remember the last time we all had a bet? Stiles almost killed us." Isaac said. 

 

"That's why we won't bet this time, we'll just have a very intricate plan." Scott said with a grin.

 

"You know for an idiot you're pretty smart sometimes." Lydia said and caused everyone to laugh.

 

 


	18. I Hope I'm Not A Casualty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Skinny... love..?" Derek's face twisted as he said this.
> 
>  
> 
> "It's when two people love each other but are too shy to admit it but they still show it Der."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. Things have been very hectic lately.. Anyways, I won't bore you guys with the details or anything. But I will tell you that my mom is getting weaker..
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and to make it up to you guys I will be posting at least two this week. Much love! -xx

 

xXx   Back With Cora, Liam, Isaac, Scott, And Lydia   xXx

 

"I resent that." Scott replied with a smirk. Lydia smiled and shook her head.

 

"So, how are we going to go about this without upsetting Stiles again?" Cora asked as she looked at the rest of them.

 

Isaac blew out a deep breath. "With some brilliant brainstorming."

 

"We also have to take Derek's feelings into consideration..." Liam trailed off in a low voice.

 

Lydia looked Liam with a pitied expression. She walked over to him and patted his head. "Of course pup. Don't you worry."

 

"We'll take both of their feelings into consideration, trust me." Scott said with a hint of evilness to his smirk.

 

"Ooh, I like that look. What're you thinking? How are we going to get them together?" Lydia asked.

 

"Alright guys, here's what's going to happen..." Scott started. 

 

xXx   Meanwhile With Stiles   xXx

 

Stiles had gone grocery shopping and felt an uneasiness through the pack bonds, all day. He felt nervous; as if he were going to vibrate out of his skin any minute now. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he nearly jumped three feet in the air when his phone started ringing. "H-Hello?" he stuttered.

 

"Stiles! Come quick!" Cora wailed desperately.

 

"C-Cora? W-What's wrong?" Stiles frantically answered. 

 

"I-I... M-Mom, it's Derek." came her broken reply. And before Stiles could even reply, the phone call disconnected.

 

Stiles looked around the isle he had been occupying and felt like everything was moving in slow motion. He started putting his phone back into his pocket with shaky hands and completely abandoned the shopping cart. He walked briskly to his Jeep on wobbly legs and tried turning his car on. "Oh come one, don't stall on me now, we gotta get going baby. Please just start and I promise I'll get you an oil change soon and some new tires." Stiles begged his car.

 

xXx   Back With Cora And Gang   xXx

 

"Holy shit Cora, you almost had _me_ fooled and I'm in on the plan with you." Isaac said with disbelief in his voice but pride written all over his face.

 

"My best friend should've got an oscar for _that_ performance!" Lydia said with a laugh as she clapped her hands.

 

"Alright guys, now we gotta get Derek into place. Focus." Scott said. 

 

Liam looked at them and coughed slightly. "Uhm guys, we got some company..."

 

They all turned to see Peter standing in the doorway with a smirk placed on his face. "Plotting without me, are we?"

 

"Fuck. I knew we forgot something!" Scott and Cora said at the same time.

 

As they all got Peter up to date, Lydia started dialing Derek's number.

 

"What." came his rough reply.

 

"Derek..." Lydia whispered incoherently.

 

"Lydia?!" Derek replied hurriedly.

 

"St-Stiles..." was all she said before she let out an earth-shattering wail.

 

Derek winced as he pulled the phone away from his ear. He froze and pressed the phone so hard against his skull that he was scared it might break. "L-Lyds?"

 

Silence.

 

"Lydia?!" Derek shouted.

 

"I-I'm here." Lydia whispered.

 

Derek let out a small sigh of relief. "What's wrong with Stiles? Wh-Where is he? Is he-" Derek choked back a sob. "Is he okay??" Derek demanded frantically. 

 

"I-I don't... I don't know..." her voice trailed off as if she was still zoning in and out of the trance.

 

He hung up and shifted into his beta form. Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could sense Stiles' pack bond but he couldn't locate his scent, it was driving his wolf insane. He could feel the wolf fighting tooth and nail to try and reach the surface.

 

He texted Isaac and said: "Something came up, take care of Cora. Tell her I'm sorry I can't make it and I swear to God Zac if you fuck up I will not only rip your throat out with my teeth but I will have your balls mounted on my wall as a trophy."

 

He closed his eyes once again and concentrated extra hard, trying to get a sense on his mate's heartbeat or scent. When he came up empty he titlted his head back and let out a loud pitiful howl before fully shifting and taking off to try and find his mate.

 

xXx   Meanwhile With Stiles   xXx

 

Stiles was in his Jeep, driving around searching desperately for Derek. He was about to run the red light when he heard a howl and felt a pang on Derek's pack bond. Stiles slammed on his breaks and scanned the area around him frantically.

 

"Why do you sound so wounded Sourwolf? Find me. Let me find you. _Something_..." Stiles pleaded to himself. Stiles pulled onto the side of the road, parked his car, opened the door and was about to get out when he saw a black wolf running off towards the woods. "DEREK!" Stiles called after the wolf.

 

Stiles took off after Derek, following him into the woods. A few minutes later and he lost Derek's trail. "D-Derek?" Stiles whispered hesitantly.

 

"Come on Der, this isn't funny!" he called out. "If you're hurt, come to me and let me _heal_ you."

 

Stiles heard a branch snapped to his right and he turned quickly towards the noise. Nothing there. Strange.

 

He felt like he was being stalked. In fact, he _knew_ he was being stalked. Stiles was about to place a ring of mountain ash around himself but before he could, something or rather someone, attacked him.

 

"Who the fu-" Stiles started to say when he felt a paw gently cover his mouth. "Der.." Stiles whispered. He smashed his face into the fur around Derek's neck. "Oh thank God. I thought something happened to you!" 

 

Stiles tangled his hands into Derek's fur and pulled him closer. Derek leaned into his touch and rubbed his wet snout against Stiles' temple. 

 

 _"I'm okay love. I'm okay. Honest. I shifted to search for you, mój cenny jeden_ _. (My Precious One) I was under the impression that something had happened to **you**."_   Derek thought to Stiles.

 

"What? Nothing happened to me." Stiles argued and looked Derek in the eye.

 

 _"You can hear me right now?"_   Derek thought back.

 

"Yeah..." Stiles answered and looked at Derek funny.

 

 _"How? Through the pack bond or..?"_   Derek asked.

 

Stiles shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not really sure but it's only gotten stronger since that night..."

 

 _"You mean our last night together a few weeks ago? Before you found your spark again?"_   Derek thought.

 

Stiles nodded and moved to get away from Derek.  _"No, please. Please don't pull away from me m_ _ój cenny jeden_...  _Please just let me be close to you. There are some things that we need to discuss. Will you stay if I shift back?"_  Derek asked Stiles with hope filling his eyes. Stiles sighed and closed his eyes, then nodded slowly.

 

Derek shifted back and put his jeans back on, opting to leave his shirt and shoes off. Derek walked over to Stiles and sat on the ground behind him, Stiles in between his legs. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and pulled him close, Stiles' back to his chest, their hearts automatically beating in tune. "You know I haven't slept in weeks, you're the only thing I see..." Derek whispered in Stiles' ear. 

 

"I'm a satellite heart Derek. Lost in the dark. There's no healthy way of loving me. Just like how you're a flight risk and there's no healthy way of loving you either." Stiles whispered back, tears blurring his vision. Derek interlaced their hands together and rocked them gently.

 

"Shh love, it's alright. We'll find a way. We always find a way to come back together." Derek reassured. 

 

"You do realize what we are, right Der?" Stiles whispered in a shaky voice, tears falling from his eyes.

 

"What, star-crossed lovers?" Derek joked half-heartedly, while a tear rolled down his cheek.

 

"Cute. But no." Stiles snarked then continued, "We're victims of the rogue."

 

"The rogue?" Derek asked, confused yet again.

 

"It's when you love someone secretly but are forced to hide it for the safety of yourself and/or the people you love. But then again our love is just too much of a skinny love too." Stiles answered.

 

"Skinny... love..?" Derek's face twisted as he said this.

 

"It's when two people love each other but are too shy to admit it but they still show it Der."

 

"But we say 'I love you' all the time..." Derek argued.

 

"No Der... We don't..." Stiles whispered brokenly.

 

Derek took a moment to think over everything he has been through with Stiles and nodded sadly. "You're right... We-We don't say it... But we show it! Don't we..?"

 

"Yeah, that's right Der."

 

"I-I'm so sorry Stiles... Maybe you're right. But that doesn't change the fact that you're all I see. You're all I want Stiles. Give me one last night to love you goodbye."

 

Stiles looked into Derek's eyes and cried a little more. Derek searched his mate's eyes, tears falling from his own, as he bit his trembling lip. "I'll stop time for you. The _second_ you say you'd like me to. Stiles, I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing.. _Please._ " Derek begged and closed his eyes as more tears threatened to escape them. "Baby, just to wake up with you, would be _everything_ I need and this could be _**so** different_..."

 

"I-I don't know what to say Derek. I don't know what I want right now. We already went through this 'one last time' bullshit. I can't do it again. I can't find it in me to watch you walk away again, or to even walk away from you." Stiles whispered defeatedly. 

 

xXx   Peter, Liam, Isaac, And Scott Back At The Entrance Of The Woods, Within Hearing Distance, Unknown To Sterek   xXx

 

"Do you think it worked? Think they pulled their heads out of their asses?" Liam asked.

 

"Nah, I doubt it. Stiles is on the verge of a panic attack. And I can practically taste Derek's heart breaking." Isaac replied.

 

"I wouldn't be too sure Zac, I feel like they're both gonna cave soon..." Scott argued.

 

"All three of you idiots need to shut up!" Peter scolded them and then continued, "Now, if you are all quite done bickering, they're gonna notice that they aren't alone anymore, so be quiet." Peter hissed. All three wolves closed their mouths and tuned back in to Stiles' and Derek's conversation.

 

xXx

 

"Der, take me home. I'm cold." Stiles whispered.

 

"Do you want to drive in that death trap of yours or do you want me to carry you on my back?" Derek whispered into Stiles' temple.

 

Stiles smirked and closed his eyes. "Is that a real question?"

 

Derek scoffed jokingly and tossed Stiles onto his back. "God, you're such a little shit..."

 

Stiles laughed and tucked his face into the curve of Derek's neck and shoulder. He placed a few gentle kisseIs there before biting softly and trying to leave a bruise there.

 

Derek sucked a sharp breath between his teeth and gripped Stiles' thighs tightly. "Stiles..." Derek said in a warning tone.

 

Stiles giggled and pulled off. "Oh Alpha my Alpha, I'm terribly sorry..." 

 

"You're lucky I don't drop you flat on your ass right now." Derek threatened.

 

"You wouldn't dare, then you'd be the one hearing me complain about how much pain the puny little human is in." Stiles replied with a knowing smile and hooked his chin onto Derek's shoulder, subtly rubbing his cheek against Derek's neck.

 

Derek froze for a moment, glanced sideways at Stiles and blushed a bit before walking towards the loft again.

 

xXx   Peter And Gang   xXx

 

"Did nobody notice the fact the the 'big bad ass Alpha' just turned into a big ass ball of fluff for our pack mother?" Liam demanded.

 

Peter chuckled and clapped a hand onto Liam's shoulder. "If only you knew..."

 

Scott grimaced and looked at Liam. "You really don't want to. But yeah that's pretty normal for them..." he explained.

 

"It only gets worse. Honest." Isaac agreed while looking a little sad.

 

"Alright you saps, let's meet up with Cora and Lydia and compare notes. Remember, nobody else knows about our meddling. Got it?" Peter demanded and they all nodded.

 

A phone vibrated and Isaac looked like a deer caught in headlights. "What's wrong Zac?" Scott asked.

 

"Maybe because he just saw his boyfriend cheating on him?" Liam suggested.

 

Peter looked at him with a sarcastic expression. "They were never together for real. You idiot." 

 

Liam shrugged. "Could've fooled me."

 

"In your defense you aren't entirely wrong... Isaac did have a minor crush on Stiles for the longest time. But it was more of a guideline on what to look for." Scott explained.

 

Isaac handed the phone to Peter, whose expression paled too.

 

"What is it?" Liam and Scott demanded.

 

"Cora said that Jennifer is moving to Florida but is in town for a few days to collect her things from Derek's. She just stopped by Lydia's, looking for him. And well, we already know what's happening at Derek's so who's going to help me stall her?" Isaac said sheepishly.

 

Scott's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open.

 

"What. The. Fuck. This is _so much more_ than we bargained for!" Liam exclaimed.

 

"We have got to get rid of that woman! She's sinking my ship Goddammit!" Peter pouted and Isaac laughed.

 

"You're no longer allowed to go on Tumblr." Isaac scolded jokingly.

 

Peter looked at him scandalized. "Excuse you! But in all seriousness, what's the plan?"

 

xXx   Meanwhile At The Loft With Derek And Stiles   xXx

 

"D-Derek... Please. More. Need you Alpha." Stiles pleaded.

 

Later, when they roll into Derek’s sheets, Stiles spread out for him, sweaty skin glistening and low moans; Derek thinks he’s perfect. The best canvas he's ever had the chance to come across. (A/N see what I did there? ^-^)

 

Stiles whines, scratches his arms demanding his attention back, demanding Derek to give him everything he’s got. His lips are red now, he’s got bites and bruises all over his neck and collarbones, and Derek’s gripping his hips so hard he’ll leave more bruises; but Stiles doesn’t mind, apparently.

 

He’s thrashing around, so wet and open for the alpha, taking everything but asking for nothing. Derek never slept with someone like him.

 

Stiles gets tired of Derek and rides him, moaning loudly when he touches the right spot. Derek bites his lips and tries to hold on.

 

“Babe, you better not knot me or I’ll skin you alive.” Stiles says in a teasing tone.

 

Derek laughs and leasns to whisper in his ear, "You know wolves only pop a knot with their mates. And you know we mate for life."

 

Derek leans back and comes, pulling out just in time. He finds himself getting Stiles to kiss him by tugging his hair roughly, winning a beautiful moan and whine.

 

They lay for long minutes, just breathing. Derek has his face in Stiles' neck again, trying to burn the scent into his nose, wants to keep it forever. Stiles moves to clean himself and then Derek, he leans over to kiss Derek's cheek and starts to get dressed.

 

Stiles leaves just like he came, no words, no nothing. A hurricane of desire, sex and want.

 

Derek feels empty. But at the same time full.

 

xXx

 

He lays there in a daze of afterglow for a bit when his phone starts ringing.

 

"Hello?" Derek answered, not bothering to check the caller ID.

 

"Derek. There's a shitstorm of a tornado heading your way. We tried stalling her but she just wasn't having it. So either hide Stiles or meet her at the door because Jennifer is parking her car right now." Isaac said frantically.

 

Derek hung up and raced to throw on a pair of basketball shorts and chase after Stiles before he could get past the door.

 

"Stiles!" Derek called, catching him right before he opened the door.

 

Stiles turned to look at Derek, startled. "Jeez Der!"

 

Derek was out of breath for a moment. "Jennifer is downstairs. You have to hide."

 

Stiles' eyes turned stone cold as he glared at Derek. "You've got to fucking kidding me. Are you seriously doing this to me again?"

 

Derek was getting desperate as he heard her car door slam shut. "I'm not. I'm really not. It's _you_ , Stiles. Always has been. I swear. She means nothing to me. But right now, she's on her way up and if she sees you here, she's gonna rip us _both_ a new one. And honestly, I just rather not hear it. I broke things off. Honest, well at least I think I did. It might have been unclear to her. Besides the point, she's probably just getting the rest of her things or something. So please just go wait in the bedroom?"

 

Stiles huffed and stomped all the way to the room.

 

Derek turned back to the front door when he heard Jennifer's heartbeat on the other side. She pulled the door open and looked at him evenly before snarling, "Where is he. And how long as this been happening."

 

xXx   Downstairs In Hiding: Peter And Gang   xXx

 

"Liam, go get the jeep and drive it to Stiles' house." Peter demanded and Liam nodded, taking off.

 

Peter then looked at Scott. "Scott, sneak upstairs and get Stiles out through the bedroom window and sneak him out." 

 

Scott shared a look with Isaac and then nodded at Peter.

 

"We have to go up there nonchalantly and just defuse the situation somehow. I don't know how but it seems that Jennifer might know about Stiles' and Derek's affair." Isaac said softly.

 

"Seems that way. Although, she was the one poaching on Stiles' territory first." Peter replied in a bored tone.

 

 _"Wow, he really wants to go down on that ship of his..."_ Isaac chuckled as he thought this to himself.

 

 "You don't think that Derek or Stiles is onto us right? Any of us? You and I, Scott and Liam, or even Lydia and Cora?" Peter asked hesitently.

 

"Well, we're going to have to find out and I'm sure that if they knew then they'd appreciate our meddling anyways." Isaac said, shrugging the matter off.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. Things have been very hectic lately.. Anyways, I won't bore you guys with the details or anything. But I will tell you that my mom is getting weaker..
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and to make it up to you guys I will be posting at least two this week. Much love! -xx


	19. Take It Easy On My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek looked guilty for a minute then happy then stoic. "What about your relationship with Stiles?"
> 
>  
> 
> Isaac chuckled. "We uh. we're calling it quits. Haven't you noticed our scents haven't really been too mingled together lately? My scent tangles with Cora's now and well Stiles' scent..." Isaac trailed off.
> 
>  
> 
> Peter smirked, hiding it from Derek but not Isaac. They were already in the know and Derek tried hiding his relationship with Stiles. "What's wrong with Stiles' scent Zac?" Peter asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, 
> 
> I'm so so so sorry about the very late update!! Here's a chapter until I can update another one by this weekend! 
> 
> Love you guys so much!! And I hope you all had a great Christmas and have an even greater New Year!!!! 
> 
> P.S. my mom is doing a little better, her body has actually started accepting her medicating. So keep your fingers crossed for me! Much love, and thanks for all the love and support and sticking by me through everything. By the way, I'll be updating Heaven Help Me Keep My Faith also. If you're still reading, please comment and leave some kudos, and write "Paradox" somewhere in your comment!
> 
> -xx

 

 

xXx   In The Bedroom With Scott And Stiles   xXx

 

"Scott, what're you doing here?" Stiles whispered.

 

"Here to bail you out, of course." Scott replied with a goofy smile.

 

Stiles chuckled softly and shook his head. "And this is why you're my best friend." Stiles then hopped onto Scott's back and wrapped his arms and legs tightly around the alpha.

 

xXx   In The Living Room Of The Loft With Jennifer And Derek   xXx

 

Derek and Jennifer sat opposite of each other on the couch and armchair. Jennifer was practically seething. "Could you go throw a _shirt_ on or something!" she yelled frustratedly.

 

Derek nodded then walked to his room and grabbed the closest shirt he could get. He noticed Stiles was missing and could faintly smell Scott's scent. _"Sneaky bastards.."_ he thought to himself and shook his head, chuckling.

 

Derek walked back downstairs and sat back in the armchair. "You want to tell me what you're doing here Jennifer? You told me you were moving back to Florida because your mother was sick. So why are you back here?"

 

Jennifer looked at him with wide eyes. "So just because I'm in another _state_ , that makes it okay for you to _cheat_ on me by sleeping with someone else?" she scoffed.

 

Derek looked at her with a blank expression. "Don't make me laugh. I broke things off with you the night we all went bowling! _You_ were the one who wanted to go bowling as _friends_. Yet when you met everyone, you **_begged_** me  not to correct them when they called you my girlfriend. I was just trying to spare _your_ feelings."

 

Jennifer crossed her arms and huffed. "Whatever. Anyways, I only came back to get my things."

 

"You know _damn_ well you don't have _anything_  here other than a toothbrush."

 

"Because you have a thing about me _not_ leaving anything behind." Jennifer replied snidely.

 

"Only because I _know_ how you get when you forget something. And I _really_ don't care for your discomfort." Derek answered.

 

"Okay so maybe I came back to see if we could just work things out. But then I come over and her you are with _him_!" Jennifer cried.

 

"With who Jennifer?!" Derek shouted. "If you haven't noticed, it's just you and me here!"

 

Before Jennifer could argue back, Peter and Isaac walked through the door. "Hey guys, what's up?" Isaac called and Peter nodded.

 

"We were actually having a private conversation.." Jennifer said stiffly.

 

"Actually, she was just leaving." Derek corrected with a snarl.

 

Peter and Isaac shared a look then looked between Derek and Jennifer. "We uh, we could just come back?" Peter suggested without actually meaning it. And to that Isaac nodded like a too eager puppy.

 

Derek walked to the door and slid it open for Jennifer. She walked over and stood shoulder to shoulder with Derek, facing opposite directions. "We aren't done talking Derek."

 

Derek nodded once. "Fine."

 

Derek slammed the door shut then walked closer to his uncle and former beta with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

 

"So you want to tell me why you two just chose _that_  exact moment to walk in?" Derek asked.

 

xXx   Meanwhile With Stiles And Scott   xXx

 

"So what else happened?" Scott asked.

 

"That's it. Then you came and rescued me." Stiles answered with an uncertain chuckle.

 

Scott scooted closer to him and rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back. "I'm sorry Stiles.."

 

"I just.. I don't get it! Why do I always come in second? To _her_?" Stiles sobbed as he fell into Scott's lap.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles laid in Scott's arms, sleeping soundly. Scott had one arm wrapped around Stiles' waist and the other behind his head. He looked at Stiles for a moment and cuddled closer, then closed his eyes and slowly started drifting off to sleep.

 

xXx   Back At The Loft With Derek, Peter, And Isaac   xXx

 

Peter sat on the coffee table staring intensely at Derek and Isaac, who sat next to each other on the loveseat. "You mean to tell me that Cora has been in an abusive relationship with an Alpha? And you two aren't helping her?"

 

"She doesn't want us helping. She told us his name but that's it. We don't know who he is. Can't even catch a scent.." Derek defended them softly.

 

Isaac nodded and whined lowly in his throat. "The only ones who know are us three, Erica and possibly Stiles. Cora won't accept help from any of us."

 

Derek turned to look at Isaac sideways. "Well you. She asked you for help. That has to mean something.."

 

Isaac nodded curtly and turned to look between both alphas. "Which is why I wanted to ask you both permission to take care of Cora."

 

Peter turned his head slightly and leaned back a bit.

 

Derek looked guilty for a minute then happy then stoic. "What about your relationship with _Stiles_?"

 

Isaac chuckled. "We uh. we're calling it quits. Haven't you noticed our scents haven't really been too mingled together lately? My scent tangles with _Cora's_ now and well _Stiles'_ scent..." Isaac trailed off.

 

Peter smirked, hiding it from Derek but not Isaac. They were already in the know and Derek tried hiding his relationship with Stiles. "What's _wrong_ with Stiles' scent Zac?" Peter asked.

 

"Oh you know, it just.." he paused and leaned forward. "It just doesn't _smell_ quite _right_ anymore. It smells like he's been with an  Alpha, it's _familiar_ and I just can't quite place my finger on it.." he put a finger to his chin and pretended to look thoughtful.

 

Derek gulped and froze.

 

A few minutes passed before Peter and Isaac bursted out laughing. "Oh God! We had you Der!" Peter laughed.

 

Isaac wiped a tear from his eye and clutched his ribs. "You don't really _believe_ that we wouldn't smell _**you**_ on Stiles,  right? You guys _**reek**_ of each other!!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Well go get your mate Der!" Peter yelled at Derek, as he shoved him off the couch. Isaac laughed and nodded encouragingly.

 

"Alright, alright!" Derek chuckled as he walked towards the front door.

 

"Good work guys, Derek's heading over to casa de la Stilinkski now to get his mate! ;) " Isaac texted to Cora, Lydia, Liam, and Scott.

 

Peter read the text over his shoulder and smiled. Isaac put his phone away and stared at Peter thoughtfully.

 

"Treehouse?" he asked.

 

"Treehouse." Peter answered and smirked evilly.

 

xXx   At The Stilinkski Residence   xXx

 

Derek snuck in through the window and saw Scott cuddled up with his mate. His didn't seem to mind too much. He smiled warmly and poked Scott's shoulder. "Pst, wake up. I have something to discuss with Sleeping Beauty."

 

"If you aren't going to tell him he's your mate then go _away_." Scott whimpered.

 

Derek chuckled and shook his head. "Why am I not surprised that you already know?"

 

Scott rolled over to stare at Derek evenly. "Dude. The whole pack knows. Even the Sheriff knows. You're not really subtle and you're both idiots." then he rolled back over and burrowed deeper into Stiles' back and neck, breathing in his scent deeply. 

 

Derek's wolf did growl at that, however.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek sat on Stiles' roof, waiting for his mate to join him. "Stiles will head up there when he gets out of his shower but I'll be in the living room with Cora. We'll tune you guys out so you guys will at least have _some_ sort of privacy. Don't fuck up again Derek. I don't know how much more of this, Stiles can take and I sure as hell _don't_ want to find out." Scott warned in his Alpha voice.

 

"Yeah.." Derek replied softly. "Thanks, Scott."

 

xXx   A Little While Later, All Parties Unaware Of Peter's And Isaac's Presences In The Treehouse   xXx

 

"Hey Der," Stiles said breathlessly as he sat next to Derek on the roof.

 

"Hey, baby." Derek greeted as he pulled Stiles into his side before kissing his forehead.

 

"So what is it that you needed to tell me?" Stiles asked Derek hesitantly.

 

"Stiles.." he took a deep breath. "You know I love you. Right?"

 

Stiles nodded.

 

"And you know that I would never intentionally hurt you, right?" Derek continued.

 

Again, Stiles nodded. Slowly this time, uncertainty showing on his face.

 

"You're starting to scare me Derek.. What are you trying to tell me?"

 

"We're mates." Derek blurted out. _"So much for subtle.."_ he thought to himself.

 

"Uh.. W-What about Jennifer?" Stiles asked as he tried to scoot away from Derek but God dammit he was cold. So instead, he cuddled closer to the alpha, trying to steal all his warmth.

 

"I broke things off. For good." came Derek's quick reply.

 

"You hurt me." Stiles shot back.

 

"I didn't mean it. I just needed time." Derek insisted.

 

"Then why _her_?" Stiles whined a bit.

 

"Believe it or not, she reminded me of you." Derek whispered pathetically.

 

Stiles scoffed and shoved at Derek. "That's fucking **morbid**."

 

Derek shrugged. "Maybe. But, at least _I_ wasn't faking a relationship with  Isaac."

 

["I resent that!" Isaac whispered but nobody except Peter heard him.]

 

Stiles froze and started worrying his lip. "W-What are you talking about?"

 

Derek chuckled humorlessly. "Oh _please_ , Stiles! Spare me the details. He confessed to it when he asked me and Peter earlier to start courting Cora."

 

"I see." came Stiles' curt reply.

 

Now it was Derek's turn to freeze, he leaned forward a bit to stare at Stiles in shock. "You haven't spoken to Isaac about any of this yet, have you?" he asked slowly.

 

Stiles shook his head no, fighting the tears in his eyes.

 

"Was it all real then?" Derek whispered, his heart in his throat.

 

"No," Stiles cleared his throat. "None of it was real, I suppose." Stiles whispered in a defeated tone. "But that doesn't mean it's still not capable of hurting any less."

 

Derek tightened his hold around Stiles' waist and pulled him closer towards his chest. "What hurts the most?" he whispered into Stiles' ear.

 

"Having to watch someone else I love, walk away again. You have my heart Der, always have. But he's still my best friend." Stiles replied and Derek nodded. 

 

They stayed silent for a few moments, just listening to each other breathe and subconsciously trying to match their heartbeats. 

 

Neither one of them realizing that in that moment, their hearts were taking pieces of themselves to try and piece the other one back together.

 

After what felt like hours Derek sighed deeply.

 

"What's the matter Der?" Stiles asked softly.

 

"Maybe you're right Stiles. Maybe this is all I can be."

 

Stiles turned to look at Derek incredulously. "What, a downright mess?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

 

Derek growled softly. "What if it's you, and it wasn't me?"

 

Stiles scoffed. "What do you want from me? Huh, big guy?"

 

Derek opened and closed his mouth. He wasn't expecting Stiles to just blow up on him like that.

 

"Well? What do you want from me, Derek? Cause it seems to me that I can't be what you want me to be." Stiles bit back.

 

Stiles pushed out of Derek's arms and stormed back into his bedroom, Derek hot on his heels. Stiles whipped back around to glare at Derek. "Hurts, doesn't it? Those words? Eats at your very core, doesn't it?" Stiles spat out venomously.

 

Derek mutely nodded. Still too stunned to say anything. He did that. He caused Stiles to act that way. He corrupted the one pure thing in his life. 

 

Derek took one step closer to Stiles. "I'm out of touch. I'm out of love." 

 

Stiles stared at Derek with a guarded expression but stayed where he was. 

 

"But I'll pick you up when you're getting down." Derek continued as he took another cautious step forward, then another.

 

"And out of all these things I've done Stiles," he paused and took the last step before he took Stiles' hands into his own. 

 

Derek stared directly into Stiles' eyes. "I think I love you better now." 

 

Stiles bit his lip and stared back into Derek's eyes with tears filling his own. Derek's eyes started glistening too and his voice became shaky as he continued. "I'll do it all for you, in time. Do you believe me, Stiles? Will you-" Derek blew out a trembling breath. "Will you have me as your mate?"

 

xXx   In The Treehouse With Peter And Isaac   xXx

 

"Holy shit. That's so intense." Isaac breathed out.

 

"Oh my fucking God! Say something Stiles!" Peter practically screamed.

 

When neither Stiles or Derek moved to acknowledge him or Isaac, they realized that the treehouse must have some sort of protection spell on it.

 

xXx   Downstairs With Scott And Cora   xXx

 

"Fuck. Say yes Stiles. Just fucking say yes!" Cora silently begged as she clasped her hands together tightly.

 

Scott was biting his nail as he paced the floor. He froze when he heard the end of Derek's speech. "Stiles. Say something. Don't leave us all hanging!"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, 
> 
> I'm so so so sorry about the very late update!! Here's a chapter until I can update another one by this weekend! 
> 
> Love you guys so much!! And I hope you all had a great Christmas and have an even greater New Year!!!! 
> 
> P.S. my mom is doing a little better, her body has actually started accepting her medicating. So keep your fingers crossed for me! Much love, and thanks for all the love and support and sticking by me through everything. By the way, I'll be updating Heaven Help Me Keep My Faith also. If you're still reading, please comment and leave some kudos, and write "Paradox" somewhere in your comment!
> 
> -xx


	20. Little Do You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look, I know you and Derek are mates." 
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles froze and turned slowly to look at her with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?"
> 
>  
> 
> Jennifer laughed. "Oh save me the innocent act! I'm not _stupid,_ Stiles. I  know what _you_ are. What you _all_ are. I've known since the night we all went bowling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> I'm sorry for the late update!! But please enjoy this chapter. I've been up for 48 hours straight with my mom so if I made any mistakes, please let me know.. 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this, my mom helped me with the whole Jennifer scene. If any of you are confused, you know where to find me. 
> 
> Also, I will be updating Heaven Help Me Keep My Faith this week. Hopefully two chapters will be up before next Wednesday!
> 
> -xx

 

 

xXx   Back With Stiles And Derek Upstairs   xXx

 

"Stiles?" Derek questioned.

 

Stiles' face was now streaked with tears, as was Derek's.

 

Derek started to pull away and looked down, his heart breaking into a million pieces when Stiles just stayed silent.

 

Before he could turn his back to Stiles, he threw himself into Derek's arms and peppered the alpha's face in sloppy kisses. 

 

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes! In this lifetime and the next!" Stiles squealed.

 

All of the werewolves in the house deflated with relief.

 

xXx   A Few Hours Later   xXx

 

Scott and Stiles lay wrapped up in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully but were soon interrupted when the doorbell rang. Stiles groaned softly in his sleep and rolled over, away from Scott.

 

Scott looked at Stiles, careful not to wake him, and moved out of bed. He walked down the stairs slowly, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He opened the door and was greeted with a disgruntled Jennifer.

 

"Uh.. Jennifer. W-What are you doing here?" Scott stuttered.

 

Jennifer took a small step back to look at the number on the side of the house, then back into the doorway. "I thought this was Stiles' house.. Sorry Scott.." she said as she started to turn around. 

 

"No, wait!" he called out and then stepped back. "You got the right house, sorry about that."

 

They both stepped into the living room. "We were just taking a nap."

 

She turned to Scott abruptly. "Oh, you and Stiles are together?"

 

Scott looked at her with disgust. "Oh God no," he paused to laugh. "We're like brothers, we were napping platonically."

 

She nodded her head slowly. "Ahh... Well my apologies.." she chuckled and Scott laughed again nodding too.

 

They stayed silent for a few minutes. Jennifer rocked back on her heels and bit her lip. 

 

Scott ran his hand through his hair and coughed. "So I assume you came here looking for Stiles?" 

 

"Yeah," she laughed nervously. 

 

"I'll just go get him for you and I'll be out of your hairs in a few minutes. Just uh..." he paused and gestured towards the couch.

 

Jennifer sat down on the couch and got comfortable. 

 

xXx   Upstairs With Stiles And Scott   xXx

 

Scott stopped in Stiles' doorway for a moment and looked at Stiles fondly, then smiled to himself. He walked over to the foot of the bed, threw his lacrosse sweatshirt on, and climbed back onto the bed next to Stiles. He ran his hand through Stiles' hair then over his face and down to his pulse point.

 

"Stiles.." Scott whispered.

 

No response. 

 

"Stiles.." Scott repeated, this time louder. "Time to wake up." then whe flashed his eyes red.

 

Stiles groaned quietly and nuzzled closer into Scott's warmth. "Wuzzah?"

 

Scott chuckled and shook his head. "Hey.. Jennifer is downstairs and she seems calm now but she definitely wants to talk to you.."

 

Stiles cringed. "Oh God.. I'm _so_ not ready to confront this situation head on.."

 

"Well, you can't ignore this problem til it eventually goes away. Sorry bro.." he replied.

 

Stiles sighed and sat up stretching. "You going to stick around?"

 

Scott shook his head. "Nah, I gotta bring my mom some lunch. She's pulling a double at the hospital tonight. Want me to bring something for your dad too?"

 

Stiles smiled. "Yeah, thanks. Something healthy-ish?" 

 

Scott was half way out the door. He turned a little, "Why don't you cut him some slack and let him eat a steak and cheese sub?"

 

Stiles glared at the alpha. "With a salad. And a water."

 

"Whatever you say! I'll see you later bro!" Scott called out as he waved bye to Jennifer at the front door before leaving the house entirely.

 

"I'll be down in just a minute Jennifer!" Stiles yelled to Jennifer.

 

* * *

 

 

"So, what uh.. what are you doing back here, in Beacon Hills?" Stiles asked Jennifer.

 

Jennifer looked at Stiles evenly. "Well, I was coming back to see my _boyfriend,_ but you know small town folk, they like to _talk_."

 

"Hmm.." Stiles hummed and nodded for her to continue.

 

"So here I was, stopping at the market to get some things so that I could make Derek dinner. And well, to my surprise I overhear two of the cashiers describe this 'cute couple' they've been seeing around town and I just.. I just couldn't _help_ but think of you and Derek. You both fit the profile to a freaking t."

 

Stiles nodded slowly. "Alright. So you just _assumed_?"

 

Silence. Narrowed eyes.

 

Stiles bit his lip and sighed. "Let me ask you something, Jennifer. Why are you _really_ here? At _my_ house?"

 

"I think we _both_ know the answer to that Stiles. So with that being said, why didn't you tell me?" she snarked back at him.

 

"Tell you what? That you were trying to make a _gay_ guy fall in love with you?" Stiles asked rhetorically then stood up. "Oh wait! You **knew** he was gay!"

 

Jennifer stood up abruptly. "I thought we were _friends_!"

 

"We are friends! But how can I possibly be friends with you? You were the girlfriend of my ex. So I was friendly, yes. But we weren't buddy-buddy friends. I tried being civil but you just kept trying to come between my friendship with Derek."

 

"And look how that turned out! I had good reason to!" Jennifer shouted defensively.

 

"If that's what you want to tell yourself." Stiles said in a sarcastic tone as he moved past her.

 

"Look, I know you and Derek are mates." 

 

Stiles froze and turned slowly to look at her with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?"

 

Jennifer laughed. "Oh save me the innocent act! I'm not _stupid,_ Stiles. I  know what _you_ are. What you _all_ are. I've known since the night we all went bowling."

 

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Stiles asked.

 

"Because, I wanted Derek to tell me when _he_ felt he could trust me. But obviously _that_ never happened.." she replied quietly. "Plus, my mom used to be an emissary for a pack in Alaska."

 

Stiles' eyes softened. "I'm sorry Jennifer.. I really am.. I didn't ask for this to happen.."

 

Jennifer looked down and sighed. Then she looked back up to meet Stiles' eyes, with tears in her own. "Isn't there a way to stop it? Can't you just sever it?"

 

Stiles shook his head. "Not without killing one of us, and the other would follow shortly after anyways.. Come on, Jennifer.. Try to remember."

 

Jennifer looked away, wiping her tears away.

 

"Try to remember what it feels like when the whole world just _stops_ and your _entire_ body just  freezes, because _he's_ looking right at you. Try to remember what it's like laying next to him. What his face looks like when he smiles at you in the early morning." Stiles paused and stepped closer to her, letting his tears fall. "Remember what it's like holding his hand as he runs his thumb along your knuckles and every nerve just _tingles_."

 

Jennifer choked back a sob as her whole body started to tremble. Stiles led her to the couch and sat them down. He placed her hand in his, continuing to cry. "Remember what it's like to love someone with literally every fiber in your being. Don't you remember what that feels like?"

 

"I-I do.." she replied with a broken voice. "I remember it _all_.."

 

"Well what I have with Derek.. It's.." he takes a deep shaky breath and wipes some tears away. "It's that times _ten_ _lifetimes_ more, for mates. Thirty for _true_ mates.. Your memories of your past lives come into play too. And I literally relive a new lifetime every single day. When I use the expression 'I want to fall in love with you all over again, everyday' I literally mean it.."

 

Jennifer looked at Stiles. "He was never mine, was he?" she asked with a sad smile.

 

Stiles looked at her with a sad expression and shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry.. I _tried_ letting him go. I did. And I nearly _died_. I didn't want things to go this way.."

 

Jennifer hugged Stiles. "It's alright, Stiles. But for what it's worth, I think I'm mated too. Just on a more spiritual level, and maybe not as serious.."

 

They both laughed and continued hugging.

 

xXx   A Few Days Later   xXx

 

Stiles lay in his blanket fort on the living room floor with Scott, who was already fast asleep when Stiles heard a knock on the front door. He slowly eased his way out of Scott's arms and walked over to go answer. Stiles opened the door slowly and quietly. "Oh, hey guys.." he whispered.

 

"Hey.." , "Hi.." whispered Liam, Kira, and Aiden. Lydia, Ethan, Danny, and Allison smiled as a greeting. Jackson, Erica, and Boyd waved as Peter held up a bag full of curly fries with a smile. Stiles smiled as everyone started walking in and getting comfortable.

 

Stiles resumed his position and laid next to Scott once again. "Are you sure you don't wanna lay next to your boyfriend Kira?"

 

Scott rolled over and cuddled closer into Stiles' side, his nose seeking out Stiles' scent in the nook of his shoulder and neck.

 

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." Kira said with a laugh. Stiles smiled and mouthed "Sorry."

 

Peter put started setting up his Netflix account as Jackson and Aiden started setting up little sleeping compartments for everyone. Lydia and Erica started getting plates of food ready as Boyd and Allison started getting the drinks. Liam, Ethan, and Danny sat on the couch whispering amongst themselves. Stiles looked at everyone and settled on the trio. "Where's Isaac and Cora?" he asked.

 

Peter shared a look with Ethan, while Danny and Liam were having a private conversation with their eyes. "Aren't you worried about your boyfriend Stilinski?" Danny asked jokingly. 

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes slightly. "No, because he had to go out of town with Chris for a few days. So again, where are Isaac and Cora?"

 

"They uh.. They.." Liam started to say.

 

Peter cut him off. "You know they're going through that weird phase right now.. They're just trying to see where it goes, you know? I wouldn't worry too much about it.."

 

Stiles sat up and whispered softly, "I've lost my best friend.. Haven't I?"

 

Lydia and crew walked back in, their smiles all dropping. "What did you guys do?"

 

Ethan looked at the banshee, slightly terrified. "He asked about them, we couldn't lie!"

 

Lydia looked at Ethan with venom in her eyes, Erica flashed her eyes at him and growled lowly.

 

"I-It's alright Lyds, Catwoman.. They didn't do anything wrong." Stiles said in a soothing tone.

 

"Mom.." Liam whispered and started walking over to him when Peter grabbed his arm. 

 

"I wouldn't.. Look around him. He's glowing!" Peter hissed. He flashed his eyes, along with every were in the room.

 

"Somebody open the door for Malia and Theo, they're late." Jackson hissed as he walked towards Stiles cautiously. 

 

Stiles' eyes started glowing red and his hands started to shake.

 

Scott woke up abruptly and roared loudly while his eyes flashed their alpha red color. He turned to Stiles quickly. "What happened? I was sleeping one moment and the next thing I know, the arm that was around you started to get really hot.." Scott continued to scan over Stiles' body completely oblivious to the rest of the pack in the living room. 

 

Jackson cleared his throat. Scott froze and turned slowly to face everyone. "Uh.. H-Hey guys.." he awkwardly waved.

 

"So what's happening?" he asked Jackson.

 

Jackson shrugged. "I don't know. We were all getting ready for the big puppy pile sleep over thing mom insists on us having every week and then when we all came back, mom was like _that_ , directing it towards _them_." Jackson explained and pointed to Ethan, Liam, Danny, and Peter.

 

Peter held his hands up defensively. "I didn't do anything this time!"

 

Danny raised his hand sheepishly. "I think it may have been my fault.."

 

Ethan placed his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Actually babe, I think it may have been me.."

 

"It was all of you." Stiles snarled.

 

Everybody in the room froze and bared their necks slightly, even Peter. 

 

Stiles got up and walked carefully across the room to Peter, his eyes still glowing bright red. Peter whined and kneeled as Stiles stepped in front of him.

 

"Alpha.." Stiles cooed and ran his hands through Peter's hair and down his face to caress his cheek. Peter leaned into the spark's touch and nuzzled his knuckle. Stiles smiled a little and ran his thumb along his jawline, down to his neck and finally landing on his pulse point.

 

"Why don't you tell me the truth. Yeah?" Stiles continued to coo. Peter nodded helplessly.

 

"Good Alpha.. Where are Isaac and Cora? And why aren't they here? Have they abandoned me also?"

 

Everyone in the room kept their mouths shut, but their eyes were saying more than enough. Nobody dared to speak. Scott took a step closer towards Stiles and Peter, which caused Stiles to look at him with a questioning look. "Scotty, I need you to do something for me."

 

"Anything.." he replied. 

 

"Find Isaac."

 

"Stiles.. I don't think he meant to hurt you. There's no need to act that way right now.. You and I both know Cora needs him.." Scott tried to reason with Stiles.

 

Peter's eyes fluttered shut as Stiles' veins started to turn black. 

 

Aiden's eyes widened, as did everyone else's. "Scott! Look at his veins!"

 

Scott held his hand up. "I know Aiden. I know."

 

"You knew he could do that?" Malia hissed.

 

"Yeah, he'd been doing it ever since we were kids.." Scott replied.

 

"Well shit.." Theo said in awe.

 

"Alpha please.." Peter whispered.

 

"I know pup, I know.." Stiles soothed the Alpha and placed his other hand on the back of Peter's neck.

 

"I don't get it.. Why is Stiles doing that for Peter?" Danny asked innocently.

 

"Because, Danny.. Peter and Stiles have this _deep_ connection. When Stiles feels pain, so does Peter. And vice versa.. It's weird. Since _Derek_ is Stiles' mate but from we could get from Deaton, Peter is Stiles' _soul_ mate.." Scott explained.

 

He looked around the room, everyone wearing the same level of confusion on their faces. 

 

"Are you trying to tell _us_ that _Derek_ is Stiles' _mate_ and _Peter_ is his mate _also_? Like for his _soul_?" Ethan asked in an unsure voice.

 

Scott nodded. "Pretty much, you know vague Deaton can be.."

 

"Well isn't that just a load of fuckery.." Kira joked. Everyone almost got whiplash nodding so hard.

 

"Does Derek know about this?" Lydia asked.

 

"Yes, he knows. The only thing that Derek doesn't know is that I'm feeling abandoned by Isaac. Because Isaac has been skipping out of pack bonding and everything lately. Cora is excused since she has never been too involved with our pack. She knows she's always welcome but I won't expect things from her like I would Isaac.." Stiles finally replied.

 

Stiles let go of Peter. "The reason I take Peter's pain is because he won't feel it."

 

"I don't understand.. I thought if you feel pain, so does he..?" Lydia asked.

 

"You're right. It's similar to what Ethan and Aiden go through.." Stiles answered.

 

Aiden nodded slowly. "Yeah, it sounds like it. So physically and emotionally if one of you gets hurt, so does the other. But if he were to physically consume your emotional pain, or you him, it won't add on to what either of you already have. It like cancels out?"

 

Ethan looked at his twin then at the two alphas in question. 

 

Peter stood up and straightened himself out. "I hate when you make me submit like that, especially in front of other people.." Peter muttered then turned to Aiden. "Yes, that's exactly what happens. But Derek and I have talked things out, I am going to sever my bond with Stiles once he finishes his mate bond with him."

 

Stiles looked down to hide his tears, Peter grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Doesn't mean we can't treasure what we have now. Right?"

 

Peter placed a finger under Stiles' chin and tipped his face up so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Yes Peter.."

 

Peter smiled and kissed Stiles' forehead.

 

"As much as I enjoy this show, can we just watch some movies and go to bed? All of this has started hurting my head and I don't really want to think about the weird mate thing my dad and cousin have going on with our pack mom anymore.." Malia joked half-heartedly. 

 

They all laughed and started getting into comfortable sleeping positions.

 

xXx   Around 6 In The Morning   xXx

 

When the Sheriff came home from his double shift he was completely drained. He walked through his front door and stared at everyone in his living. He smiled and felt a warm sensation in his chest. The Sheriff carefully weaved in between all the sleeping wolves and turned the tv off, he then placed blankets over every couple as he walked back through to get to the hallway.

 

He was glad the pack and Stiles were as close as ever and he knew Derek was out of town on important business with Chris Argent. But he couldn't help noticing that Isaac was missing from the sleeping tangled pair that was StilesAndScott. He'd have to talk to Stiles about it later on because his bed was calling his name. 

 

xXx   A Few Hours Later, Around 11 In The Morning   xXx

 

"You think he's gonna be mad that I didn't go to pack movie night last night?" Isaac asked Cora as they sat down.

 

"Probably.. You have been spending a lot of time with me lately.." Cora replied.

 

"You're right. I'll stop by after this and explain things." he said while glancing at the menu.

 

"What are you gonna order? Breakfast or lunch?" Cora asked and he shrugged.

 

Isaac's phone started ringing.

 

"Zac, go check on Stiles. I've got a weird feeling and his phone is off. The rest of the pack aren't answering either. I'm not quite used to this yet, I have no idea how Stiles does this but one of the pack bonds are about to break." Derek said in a rushed breath.

 

"Which bond?" Isaac questioned worriedly.

 

"I don't know.. Like I said, I'm not quite used to this yet.. I'm on my way back home now, meet me at the loft in 4 hours." Derek replied and then hung up.

 

"You think last night meant a lot more than you think..?" Cora asked with a wince.

 

Isaac nodded slowly. "Bunch of fuckery.." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> I'm sorry for the late update!! But please enjoy this chapter. I've been up for 48 hours straight with my mom so if I made any mistakes, please let me know.. 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this, my mom helped me with the whole Jennifer scene. If any of you are confused, you know where to find me. 
> 
> Also, I will be updating Heaven Help Me Keep My Faith this week. Hopefully two chapters will be up before next Wednesday!
> 
> -xx


	21. Author's Note

Hey guys,

 

it's Damsel In Distress...

 

Sorry it's been so long but Toxic Valenine has been going through a lot since we've last heard from her.

 

Her ex boyfriend found her and beat her so bad she was in the hospital for a few months. Now she's in rehab and in more debt, in addition to her mother's bills too. I've sent her all the money and support I could. Even flew out to meet her.

 

Anyways... I will be sitting by her bedside and continuing this story and Heaven Help Me Keep My Faith, for her. So please bare with us. For now, enjoy this filler. This story might be put on hold in the mean time but we aren't sure.

 

Comment "rejoice" if you're still with us. Much love! <33


	22. When We Were Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just- I don't get it." Isaac suddenly bursted out. "Who's pack bond is about to break?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Who knows... Like I said, I haven't quite got a hold of this yet.." Derek replied.

 

 

xXx   Isaac & Derek At The Loft   xXx

 

Isaac leaned against the table, biting his nails with his back to the windows. 

 

Derek sat on the spiral stairway, staring down at his hands. 

 

"I just- I don't get it." Isaac suddenly bursted out. "Who's pack bond is about to break?"

 

"Who knows... Like I said, I haven't quite got a hold of this yet.." Derek replied. 

 

"Well we need to figure out something and fast because I'm feeling a whole lot of uneasy and whole hell of a mess of fuckatude.." Isaac cried out.

 

Derek looked at him with his brows raised. "Fuckatude? Where do you get your dictionaries?"

 

Isaac rolled his eyes and made his way towards the door. "I'm going to Stiles' house. Maybe Scott can tell me something."

 

Just when he was about to walk out, Peter walked in, Alpha eyes ablaze. "You've got some explaining to do _pup_." he growled out.

 

Isaac's eyes responding, same as Derek's. 

 

Derek looked at his uncle physically backing Isaac into a literal corner, well the couch that is. "Peter, what's the issue?"

 

Peter glanced his nephew's way but never once turned his head away from the pup in question. "Go check on Stiles, Derek. He needs his anchor."

 

Derek nodded and walked towards the door, he stopped when his shoulder touched Peter's. "Doesn't he need the both of us?"

 

Isaac stared at both Alphas wide-eyed. _"BOTH of them are Stiles' anchors? What the actual fuck.."_ he thought to himself.

 

Peter shook his head. "No, I spent all night and this morning with him. Scott is trying to stabilize his breathing til you get there."

 

 

xXx   Back At Stilinski Residence   xXx

 

 

Scott walked slowly to Stiles, his hands in front of him, and in a soothing low voice. "Easy Stiles, come on.. Let me in buddy. Let me come sit by you. Please Stiles."

 

Stiles sat on the window seat, a ring of Mountain Ash around him, and his aura ablaze. The rest of the pack stood in the hallway and doorway of the living room. Stiles and Scott the only actual ones in the room. 

 

"Why is it that I'm the one hurting, I'm the one being neglected, yet you all defend Isaac as if you guys weren't here to witness my downfall the first time?" Stiles demanded with tears in his eyes, breaking all of his pack member's hearts.

 

Scott winced and inched forward again. "I don't think that's his intention Stiles. I think he's just trying to be there for Cora and he's forgetting how important pack bonding nights are to us. You know how easily he forgets.." he replied, trying to ease his unstable pack mom.

 

Just then Derek came crawling in through the open window, closest to the window seat, making all eyes catch his every movement. "Derek.." Stiles gasped. "You're home."

 

Derek looked at his mate and smiled contentedly. "Yes, Moja najbardziej uwielbiana kula ognia." (My Most Adored Fireball) 

 

Stiles leaned forward and broke the circle, immediately falling into Derek's lap, scent marking him. Derek laughed and pulled him closer. "I came home early to be with you, if I knew you missed me this much, I would've came sooner."

 

Stiles looked at Derek with stars in his eyes. "That's okay Der, I had Peter." he replied with a small smile. Stiles then looked down and whispered, "Do I really have to break the bond between Peter and I? He makes things easier when you're not home.."

 

Derek glanced at Scott and the rest of the pack before he leaned in to whisper in Stiles' ear. "If that's what your heart truly desires then you may continue to be the keeper of both of our hearts."

 

xXx   Meanwhile With Isaac And Peter   xXx

 

"You mind telling me what's going on?" Isaac demanded.

 

"Me?! Why don't you tell me what's going on!" Peter exclaimed.

 

"Why are both of you his mates now? Why is there a pack bond breaking? Why can't I feel Stiles anymore? And why the fuck is Derek able to feel the pack bonds? Why won't anyone answer any of my questions in regards to the pack? Why does it feel like I'm being iced out, ever since I started hanging out with Cora more? She's pack too isn't she? Not properly, but still.." Isaac shot out instantly.

 

"A lot of questions for someone who has isolated himself from the pack.." Peter replied snarlingly.

 

 

xXx   Meanwhile At Cora's Apartment   xXx

 

***knock knock knock***

 

"Coming!" Cora exclaimed.

 

 

_**!!!!!!!!!!   UNDER CONSTRUCTION   ///  AWAITING FOR TOXIC VALENTINE TO WAKE UP AND DIRECT ME  !!!!!!!!!!** _

 

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED WITHIN FIVE DAYS FOR BOTH THIS STORY AND HEAVEN HELP ME KEEP MY FAITH** _

 

 

 

 


End file.
